All The Pain
by NarutoUno2
Summary: Deidara, Orochimaru's Slave broken and torn he starts living with Sasori his new master that makes him happy along with the new house he's living in, but nothing good last forever, right? Rated M, AU
1. Sasori, Big Houses and Blonde

**All The pain**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did Sakura would be dead...Hahahaha**

**NarutoUno2: Ok so I'm writing this when I should be updating, so sew me... I just wanted to thank all the people that wrote reviews for my stories and all the people the favorited my stories, Arigato and just be happy I found something else to write about. Ok so it's M straight up dude, its SasoDei, SasuNaru, others... of course for all my Yaoi fans. Fuck straight stories.**

**Chapter 1- Sasori, Big house and Blonde's...**

The knife went across the blonde's skin quickly, he let out a grunt, his silvery-blue eyes were round with a pain and they glistened as the tears threatened to fall. He loved it when he cried and got 'him all horney' as he would say. The blonde hated this master that he only had one more day with, can you guess what the blonde is...

"You're so sexy Sei-chan." The snaky man said. He lapped at the blood, his oddly long tongue slid up the man's stomach, you could call him a man a boy he was nineteen so man was the better word, up to his chest lapping at a pale nipple giving it quick nips and bits, then continued his journey till he was at the boy's neck. The knife glinted in the little moonlight that came in through the small window in the dark cellar. Dei-chan flinched away as the 'master' pushed the knife close to his neck the tears finally fell they glinted silver in the moonlight.

"P-please." Sei-chan shuttered. He could feel his whole body trembling as the knife slowly slid over his neck leaving a shallow line, but the blood still spilled. The 'master' bit into the breath of the blonde. He whimpered the let out a low whine as the 'master' played with the blonde's limp member. He flicked his tongue over the tip earning a low moan from Dei-chan. "Master!" Sei-chan screamed the man bit down on the member, the blood dripped slowly.

"Sei I'm going to miss you." Master said. "Say my name," Sei screamed again as the Master pulled on his member; the blonde's tears were streaming from his eyes now. He opened his mouth to speak, but his breath hitched as 'master' bit down on Sei's pink nipple. "Sei-chan." he dragged out the 'chan' and pulled up nuzzling Sei's cheek. The blood smeared against his cheek but 'master' just licked the side of his mouth and bit into Deidara's breath.

"O-orochim-maru." The blonde shuttered. Orochimaru moaned and licked Sei's breath and moaned into the boy's neck. Sei closed his eyes as he felt the soft nudge at his entrance, he opened his mouth, but he didn't know if he was screaming he only felt the pain of being entered without preparation. After a couple of trust, he felt a warm liquid slide down his thighs, the blood made the thrusting easier, but it still hurt as the snake slid in and out of him.

"Ah...Good...Sei." Sei bucked his hips, but the snake held him down so all he felt was the rouge thrusting and no pleasure. He screamed as the snake's eggs slipped into his heat, the snake moaned and pulled out. He looked down at the blonde as he pulled his pants up, he leaned down pulling the blonde's face close to his, and he licked the salted cheek.

"I hope we can see each other Sei." Orochimaru pulled from the sheets that had wrapped around it when the blonde was moaning...shit. Orochimaru licked his lips and shook the blonde, that pain he wanted to see it again; when silvery blue eyes turned on him he held the knife close to his left eyes. Sei's eyes went wide, he tried to back away he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow... He was cut off when he felt a tight grip over his mouth, he looked up, and Orochimaru stood over him the blade glinting. He tried to struggle, but the snake had a tight grip. The snake lifted the knife as he leaned down to Sei's sitting height and he smiled at the frightened look in the blonde's eyes.

"So very beautiful." He said. Sei screamed as the blade pierced his skin he closed his eyes as the blood slid down his eyelid. He kept screaming as the blade made a big circle then a small circle on the inner part of the larger one. A white heat took over him he kept screaming as Orochimaru took the knife and carved a small snake coiled around a sword on his thigh. The blond took a shallow breath and his conscious faded.

"I love you Deidara." Deidara closed his eyes at the last words. His fatigue from the sex and not have food for a couple of week was starting to get to him, he twitched as Orochimaru picked him up, but then every sound disappeared, every smell wavered, and all his senses shut down.

* * *

Deidara stared at the ceiling of the small cellar at the slave house completely naked, not like it mattered considering the fact that most people only came for one night fucks, one year fucks, and four year fucks. No one had brought him in a couple of week. He'd gone out with Orochimaru some nights, but the warden didn't like the snake so he started going some other slave house. Deidara always wore his hair in his face now, but his left eyes was useless just a waste of space. He sighed and looked sideways as he heard the bars of the slave house open. He sat up leaning on the heels of his hands as the warden walked up to my cell.

"Sei, you have a guest." He looked around the warden as, his breath hitched in his throat as a red headed man stepped forward. His eyes held no emotion, his expression told less, he kept his hands in the black slacks he was wearing, and the brown jacket covered a white shirt the peeked around the hem of the jacket. Deidara got on his knees and sat back looking straight at his new master; he bowed, and then looked up again.

"Hm." The red-head said. The warden fidgeted, Deidara stood up and walked to the small window in the cell, the three inch glass was dirty, so it filled the cell with a dirty light. He suddenly jerked back as the warden pulled on his arm. He jumped at the sudden punishment, his cheek stung from the slap, he glared at the warden and his eyes fell on the red-head. He turned away with a hump, and jerked his arm away the warden. 'Bothering me, he should've just bought me' Deidara was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the red-head walk up to him.

"Not very disciplined is he." Deidara hissed at the red-head and the first movement in his face was a twitch in the eyebrow, he grabbed Deidara's wrist, the grip was tight so when Deidara tried to pull away, the grip tightened. Deidara growled deep in his throat, he looked at the warden, but he had already left Deidara with this new guy. "Can you talk?" Deidara looked straight in the green eyes; he saw nothing pass through the depts.

"Can. you. speak." Deidara found himself backing away at the man's dark tone. He nodded slowly; scared his voice would betray him; he jumped as red-head put his thumb and middle finger on his chin, moving his face left and right. "Move your hair." Deidara pulled away, the red-head's grip had lessened, and he shook his head and crouched in the corner. The red-head walked over to him, Deidara looked up and images flashed through his mind, images Orochimaru had carved into his mind. He didn't realize he'd been screaming till the red-heads hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up, damn what the hell happened?" The last statement was more to himself, he grabbed Deidara's hand, "What's your name?"

"Sei"

"Your real name."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I'll get punishment."

"I'm your master now, so I want a real name." Deidara looked at the man and shrugged won't kill him to know... _just hurt you_. He growled at the voice deep in his mind.

"Deidara."

"Hmm,

"Master."

"Call me Sasori,"

"No

"Why?" Sasori groaned, he'd let go of Deidara's arm, this bitch was starting to get on his god damn nerves.

"I don't care if you know my name, but I won't call by yours."

"I'm you master."

"I don't care, you can only keep me for so many years then I'm back here, I don't want to get... Deidara flinched as Sasori pulled out a pack of smokes, when the lighter came out, Deidara turned his head away; when he heard the clink of the metal on metal he looked at his master.

"Fine, but don't call me master." Sasori hissed, blowing the rancid smoke in Deidara's face. The blond coughed and turned away to get fresh air, he glared at Sasori.

"Danna." He hissed out.

"What?" Sasori gave him a smug look, Deidara turned his head away

"Danna, that's what I'll call you." Sasori thought about it and shrugged, he didn't give a shit as long as the little blond didn't call him master, why the hell should he care. He dropped the smoke, stepping on the bud and grabbed Deidara's arm again. As he left the cell he stopped outside the office, he walked in leaving Deidara outside. The blond heard a few murmurs, but the door blocked out the exact words, he jumped as the door slammed open.

"Come." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and followed slowly after his new master. He stopped as a gust of wind hit him, he shivered and followed Sasori to the car, the red-head had given him an annoyed look. He slipped into the back just next to Sasori, the red-head tapped on the window that connected the back to the front and the car started. Half way on the road, a thick forest began a trail on each side of the car. Deidara had leaned away from Sasori for the ride; he turned his head staring out the window. The greenery passed quickly, but Deidara still found it interesting; most of his master's lived in the city so he never really got to see such greenery.

"Sit down, we're almost there." Deidara plopped down in his seat next to Sasori, 'I wonder what his house is like? Does he have any roommates? Will they like me? Will Sasori like me?' Deidara thought. He sighed; he gripped the seat as the car lurched suddenly and looked up. A large mansion stood in front of him, with a gargoyles sitting potently on the ledges by small windows. The door was huge and the mansion almost looked like a small castle (Not good at describing old stuff like that), Deidara was gaping, but he looked away when Sasori called him name.

"Let's go, you're going to meet the rest of them." Sasori said.

"The rest of whom?"

"Itachi and Sasuke have some, but you'll meet them later, I want you to meet... He was cut off when a blonde burst from the house, a big grin on his face, He slammed right into Deidara knocking the taller blonde over.

"What the fuck." Deidara hissed. Sasori grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, the other blonde stayed on the ground. A raven came from the shadows, a smirk on his face that turned to a frown when he saw Sasori and Deidara. He grabbed the other blonde up, and pulled him away from the two.

"Sasori-sama, you got a slave." The bright blonde said. He was smiling; he slipped away from the raven and looked Deidara up and down. "Sasori-sama can I show him around?" Sasori was silent, he shrugged and moved sideways, he watched as the bright blond grabbed Deidara. "Awesome, names Naruto." He said as he pulled Deidara away.

"What made you want one?" The raven asked. Sasori scuffed and shrugged.

"Wanted to see why you guys like them so much, plus," Sasori began walking, "Naruto was getting on my nerves." The raven growled, "Oh, and Sasuke can you tell your brother." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed following Sasori into the house. What the hell...

* * *

**OH, you like right, please reviews... Hmm, did I describe the sex part right??? My first lemon!!**


	2. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sadness

**All the Pain**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be all Sex... Muahahahaha...*sigh* so lonely.**

**I want to thank black55widow the only person who left a review, Arigato. I NEED SELF CONFIDENCE! I thank you and all the people that favorited too, Arigato please keep reading my stories... I have more of an update AkatsukiMemberWoolfy also reviewed Arigato Arigato.**

**Chapter 2- Sasuke, Naruto, and Sadness **

Deidara stared in awe at the ceiling, so fucking high! He looked around him even though the house looked old on the outside it looked very new on the inside, with urban rugs and chandeliers, couches he'd seen in some books that masters had let him see in past days. He followed Sasori through the foyer; he walked around the rug that lay out in direct center of the grand staircase. He'd been outside without shoes, not like he could buy any and he didn't want to get it dirty.

"Oi, brat." Sasori called. The blonde's head popped up, he didn't even realize he was looking down, he looked into his master's brown eyes (I know last chapter I said green, thinking of Gaara-chan sorry), and he grinned and waited for orders. Naruto came rushing down the stairs just when Sasori opened his mouth; he closed it quickly when he saw the hyper blonde.

"Sasori-sama, Itachi request you bring Dei-chan up stairs." Sasori didn't respond he just looked at Naruto till the blonde ran up stairs. Sasori followed slowly, Deidara hesitated but followed his master up the grand stair case. Sasori stopped at the top, he sighed silently, and Deidara stood next to his master. The hall split to his left then to his right, Sasori went down the right hallway. The rooms on this hall had doors made of glass, each with a bed, another door, and a window; some doors were cover up with black sheets.

"This is the slave hall." Sasori said. Deidara looked up to see the red-head looking back at him, "Come on brat, Itachi wants to meet you." another sigh and Sasori began to walk again. Deidara jogged to catch up, he saw Sasori turn a corner. This big ass house! He followed, Sasori stood in front of a door, and he sighed again.

"Itachi open up." He called. He groaned, when a smooth voice answered through the door; a frown formed or his pale forehead when the door swung open. A raven looking exactly like Sasuke came out of the room, he turned cold eyes on Sasori who glared at him. "Why the hell couldn't you come down stairs and meet him." Itachi looked at Sasori; he was only a few inches shorter than the red-head.

"I was playing with Kisame." Itachi said. He yawned; he looked up when a bluish hand slipped from the darkness of the room and around Itachi's neck. "Yes playing." Deidara watched the exchange, with uninterested. Sasori said nothing he'd actually lit another smoke when Deidara wasn't looking, he glared at Itachi and turned towards the way he'd come nodding for Deidara to follow. Deidara could feel Itachi's eyes on his back till he turned the corner.

"Come on, brat!" Sasori called. Deidara jumped and ran to catch up with his master; He stopped just in front of him. "I'll take you to a room, it's yours from now on, and after that I'm going to my workshop." Sasori stopped and looked at Deidara, then nodded towards a room, Deidara pulled the door open and walked in. He walked over to the bed in sat down; Sasori came in let a cloud a smoke slip through his lips. "The rooms with black sheets don't ever go in them." with that he left.

"Dan- Sasori was already gone. Deidara laid back on the bed, the heat from the sun through the pained window, felt good on his cold skin. Deidara closed his eyes and before long slipped into the comfortable darkness of sleep.

* * *

Deidara woke when his door opened, he was a pretty light sleeper, and He sat up when Naruto came in the room a grin on his face. He looked at the hyper blonde, his blue eyes traveling over the blonde hill he reached his hands. Clothes!

"Are those for me, un?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke told me to bring them to you."

"Why, un?"

"He doesn't like naked slaves, now get dressed we have to make dinner." Naruto through the clothes at Deidara. They were big, really big. "You're skinny." Naruto walked out and came back with a pair of sissors. Deidara slipped the shirt off and handed it to Naruto, the smaller blond cut the shirt around the abdomen, he left the pant as they were. Deidara slipped it back on, it was short, really short, his whole stomach was showing.

"You look so cute!"

"I'm not wearing this, un." Deidara frowned when Naruto pouted, he sighed and nodded. "Fine, un." Naruto giggled and grabbed Deidara hand pulling him out of the room. Deidara was silent till they go to the grand stair case. "Where is Danna, un?"

"Who?" Naruto stopped,

"Sasori-Danna" Deidara said.

"You call him Danna?" Naruto sounded puzzled, "He must really like you."

"Why, un?"

"Nothing." Naruto said, "He might be in his workshop, he's spend hours in there."

"Hm." Deidara jumped as a raven slid from the kitchen. Naruto let go of Deidara and ran wrapping his arms around the raven's neck, 'must be Sasuke' Deidara ignored them and stood staring off into space.

_So beautiful_

_Look Sei-chan, your blood runs so easily_

_Sei-chan, I love you_

_I'll miss you Dei-chan. _Deidara jumped as he was pulled from his revere, He'd known, the whole fucking time he'd known. He looked up as the scent of smoke bellowed into the room, Sasori came from the behind the stairs, where another door was sitting. He hadn't noticed.

"Danna, un." Deidara murmured. Sasori looked his way the cigarette slipping easily through his fingers. He made a noise and Sasori walked towards him, Deidara looked up when the red-head was close enough he could feel the heat of the cigarette. "Why did you buy me, un?"

Sasori gave a weak chuckle and a sad smirk before putting the cigarette out in the ash tray on the table and walking towards the kitchen. Naruto was calling him, but all sounds escaped him as he thought of the smirk on Sasori's face_. _

_Kanashii_

_

* * *

_

Deidara walked back to his room slowly, his feet felt heavy and tired. Sasori's smirk wouldn't leave his thoughts, He'd cleaned like six rooms in this god damn mansion and the smirk still wouldn't leave. He pushed his door open and ripped off is clothes, so use to sleeping naked, and slammed right on the bed. He wasn't really tired he just really wanted to see Sasori again.

He looked out his window, it was dark, but Deidara still wanted to run outside with no light only his eyes the dark world around him. He looked up as his door creaked open; Sasori stepped in, his eyes on Deidara's naked figure.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged and slipped away from the window sliding down to sit on the bed directly below the window, Sasori sat on the edge of the bed. Deidara just watched he knew that his master wasn't really here for anything just his company. The silence was comfortable, a soft silence like best friends who just finished taking and were just masking in each other's presence.

"Danna?"

"Hm."

"Why did you buy me?" Deidara said this time a little more forcefully. Sasori didn't ask why the 'un' didn't slip through the blonde's lips; he just gave that same smirk, the one that Deidara found himself pondering over. He gave a chuckle and stood up his eyes glazed over.

"You're so much like him." Sasori said, "Your kindness."

"Who." Sasori chuckled and walked towards the door; he pulled it open and was gone from behind the glass. Deidara didn't realize the tear until he touched him cheek, why was he crying? Why did the chuckle and smirk hurt so much? Deidara slipped under the covers closing his eyes, not bothering to wipe the tear away.

_Kanashii_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading all of you thanks you.

_Sad._


	3. Gaara, Goodbye Naruto, Hello Orochimaru

**All the Pain**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, If I did Gaara would be the main character**

**Like seriously, you guys can bring me better reviews. Damn I got more than I had before though so Thank You**

**AkatsukiMemberWoolfy**

**black55widow**

**fan girl 666**

**Lilith-Chan01**

**XxGaara-chanxX**

**Thank you so very much**

**Chapter 3- Gaara, Goodbye Naruto, Hello Orochimaru**

Deidara scrubbed as hard as he could, the baths were so fucking nasty. _I cried, fucking cried over something so fucking stupid, What the fuck is wrong with me!?_ He put the rag back into the bucket and leaned away from the floor. Finally! It was clean. Deidara wasn't use to this treatment most of the time his masters fucked him and left him in a room for long periods of time.

"Dei-chan!" Deidara flinched at Naruto's voice. He stood up, stumbling a little and turned as the younger, brighter, blonde. "Dei-chan it's almost time!" Deidara tipped his head sideways, what is this idiot taking about? Naruto looked at Deidara and the dumb look he was recieving. "Dei-chan you don't know!"

"No, Naru-chan suprise me." Deidara said. Deidara began walkign out of the baths, he dumped the water into the grass and began to walk towards the pump near the tool shed.

"Dei-chan." Naruto whined, "The Snow festival!" Naruto whopped and Deidara dropped the bucket, Naruto looked at Deidara, the blonde's aquarian eyes were wide fear flashing through them. "Dei-chan."

"O...Oh! I'm alright, yeah." Deidara said. He smiled at Naruto and picked the bucket back up. " Come on, we might as well go inside." Deidara dropped the bucket by the pump and grabbed Naruto's hand and both blonde's walked inside. They walked into the kitchen door and walked through the rather large area and stopped when they heard chuckling and talking in the living room. They walked toward the archway and peeked around the side, Naruto's head below Deidara's. Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and another red-head sat in the living room, Sasuke and Itachi were drink coffee on the large couch in front of the T.V. Sasori's hands were empty as he leaned back in the reclinging chair and the smaller red-head who looked pretty tall was drinking beer across from Sasori.

"Sasu-chan!" Naruto squealed. The blonde jumped from behind his and Deidara's hiding place, Deidara walked out more slowly, he stood behind Sasori's chair. Naruto was cuddling with Sasuke on the couch, they started kissing and Itachi got up to leave.

"Come on." Sasori said. He nodded towards the other red-head and grabbed Deidara's wrist as they walked from the living room. They stopped in the kitchen and sat down again, Deidara sitting between Sasori and Reddy, Sasori sighed. "Gaara stop staring."

"Hm." Reddy, known as Gaara looked away from Deidara who hadn't noticed the extra attention. Sasori waved at Deidara and the blond got up and went over to the wine case, he looked at Sasori and he nodded and the blond poured some for Sasori and Gaara, He waited for Sasori's signal and when the red-head nodded the blonde turned away, "Oh, Tell Naruto it's his turn to cook." He nodded and walked from the two talking red-head. He didn't try to go tell Naruto now, he could hear the soft gasp and moans coming from the steaming living space.

He climbed the stairs, pushing the glass door to his room open he noticed someone standing there. The boy jumped, he turned long raven hair following as he turned his head, he looked at Deidara for the moment. "Um..."

"You're in my room, un." Deidara said, he smiled and nodded walking over to his bed. "Who are you, yeah?" The boy didn't answer, he was really pretty, prettier than any girl and who's slave was he?

"Haku, I'm looking for Zabuza." He said, his voice was high pitched, "Where is Itachi's room?"

"You're on the wrong side of the mansion, un." Deidara said, he got up and touched the small of the boy's back, he opened his door and pushed the boy into the hallway, "Go past the stairs and it's the last room down the hall, un. " Haku nodded and jogged down halls almost falling down the stairs. Deidara sighed and closed his door, he could make out his reflection in the glass, the clothes Naruto had made for him were still handy, but they made him look skinnier than ever.

He touched his stomach, the ribs poked out, but he'd only been here two days. He sighed and walked away from the glass jumped on the bed, he climed across the covers and opened his window. The cold wind fell on his skin, crawling across already pale limbs and digging under the pale skin. He sighed, he was hidious, how the hell people brought him he never understood.

He leaned against the wall under the window, closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Thought's never came, what was there to think about? _My parents _He opened his eyes slowly, his parents? What made him think of them he didn't understand, he'd told himself that he wouldn't think of them the people that had forsaken him, because of a illness a disgusting illness, as his mother said.

Deidara turned his hand over, his palm facing his face the mouths immediately opened. He closed his fist, Sasori didn't know, Naruto didn't know, nobody knew and he was going to keep it that way. He loved his weird hands only because they loved him back, he hated them because they made people he cared for hate him. He sighed, so fucking confusing, he closed his eyes again all thoughts of his parents gone and replaced with sweet daydreams that made no sense and brought him no joy.

"Dei-chan!" Deidara sighed, wasn't Naruto suppose to be with Sasuke. The blonde walked to the door and pushed the glass open, Naruto was running down the hall nothing but a cloth wrapped around his middle and came to his kness. Deidara backed up as Naruto tried to stop, but slid past his door then charged in, he jumped head first into Deidara's bed. Deidara closed the door, why Naruto came his room his didn't understand it wasn't like they got privacy.

"What is wrong Naru-chan, un?" Naruto's face was buried in Deidara's pillow, so the answe was muffled. "Hm?" Naruto turned away from the pillow, tears were on his cheek and his eyes were red and swollen, the cerulean gleamed with tears. "What is wrong, Naruto?"

"I leave tomarrow." Deidara froze, what!? He looked at Naruto, he hadn't realized his mouth was open until Naruto leaned fowards and pushed it back up for him. He coughed and looked away, he pulled his legs up on the bed and pushed back he lened against the right wall on the room. Naruto streatched out in front of Deidara, if they were rich it'd looked like a sleepover.

"I've only been here two days, un?" Deidara said. Naruto nodded into the pillow, he'd started crying again. "What am I suppose to do, What is Sasuke going to do, un?"

"Nothing." Naruto said. He'd lifted his head back up, his eyes burned with rage, anger, hate. "He said, 'I can't so anything about it'." Deidara pulled his knees closer and looked at Naruto's face frowning. Naruto loved Sasuke and Sasuke pushed him out, what was Naruto going to do? "Dei-chan, after I get my new master, hopefully nice, I'll ask to visit alright." Naruto smiled and Deidara couldn't help but return it.

"Alright, get out." They both jumped at Sasori's voice, both blond's looked at him as he stood at the door the cigerette in his mouth. "Deidara go make dinner."

"But...

"Now." Deidara sighed, he jumped off his bed leaving Naruto there as he walked past Sasori he ripped the cigerette from between Sasori's lips and ran Downstairs with Sasori killing innocence as he yelled down the hall. Sasori looked at Naruto, pulling a frown he pointed towards the hall, "Out, go find something to do." Naruto jumped up and ran down the hallway, how the hell Deidara delt with him he didn't understand, Sasori scared the hell out of him.

* * *

The snakey eyes watched at the blonde ran towards the bushes where he watched, disappointment flooded in the eyes, it wasn't his cute Dei-chan. He hissed and turned to leave, the blond was cute as well, all he needed to do was check up on him. Orochimaru moved his finger in a gesture and white hair and glasses pulled in next to him.

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Check up on that blond child."

"As you wish."

Orochimaru turned to leave, Kabuto on his heels. He could definantly use the blonde child.

* * *

Deidara sat on his bed, it was boring in the house most of the time since Naruto left, Sasuke won't come out of his room and Haku and Zabuza became perminate residents. Haku comes and talked to him, but most of the time he's in Zabuza's room. Itachi and Kisame went on a trip right after Naruto left and haven't come back since.

"Deidara."

"Hm." Deidara turned his head, "Danna, un."

"We're having guest tonight, can you clean the bathhouse and the help Haku make dinner."

"Yes Danna, un." Deidara moved off his bed, as he passed Sasori the red-head grabbed his arm. Deidara looked back and soft, but firm lips touched his forehead, he blinked a couple of times, but didn't move.

"Stop moping around, it annoy's the hell out of me, Naruto been gone for three days and this house turns into a fucking graveyard." Sasori started cussing as he walked to his room, "Also Deidara, close your mouth and once you finish your chores, we're going shopping." Deidara didn't realize his mouth was open, but he did as he was told, he blushed when he heard Sasori's deep chuckle.

"Dammit Danna, un." Deidara walked slowly down the stairs, he ran straight into Zabuza, the bandaged man glared at the blonde as he side-stepped. Haku came from one of the door behind the staircase, his hair untidy and his clothes ruffled.

"Rough work huh, un." Deidara said playfully. Haku blushed deep crimson and stomped towards the kitchen, Deidara on his heels. Once Haku recovered and they decided to make soup and grilled fish, Deidara watched as Haku chopped like mad, he couldn't stand the knife so his stuck to putting the stuff into the pop and checking to make sure the vegitables didn't cook before the meat.

"Haku if everything is under control, I have to clean the bath, un."

"Alright."

"Do you know who's coming, yeah?"

"Not a clue."

"Alright." Deidara walked out of the kitched, he turned in the foyer towards the staircase and went out the door on the right. He stood outside, it was still morning the sun was high and it reflected off the little snow that lay piled an inch or two off the ground. He went over to the shed and pumped a bucket of water, it splashed on his skin and he hisses at the cold, he grabbed a cloth from the shed and headed for the bathhouse on the weat end of the propety.

As Deidara kneeled down, to turn off the heater before going inside, the door flew open. Deidara jumped back, knocking the bucket over the water spilled out across the snow freezing almost instatly.

"Oh." Deidara looked at the red-head, it was Gaara!"

"Gaara-sama, un!" Deidara squeaked with suprise.

"Sasori's slave." Deidara sighed, he stood up, he towered over Gaara by a few inches, he earned a smirk from Gaara.

"Whatever, yeah." Deidara said. He passed Gaara, but realized he didn't have anymore water.

"Do you want me to get some more?"

"No, It's alright, un." He turned around, he froze when Gaara's lips crashed onto his own, Gaara's slinder arms wrapped around his waist. Deidara was frozen for a few moments, but he regained himself and pushed Gaara away.

"What the hell?"

"Yes Gaara, what the hell do you think you're doing?" They both turned to deep voice that could only belong to Sasori. "I thought I told you not to touch whats mine."

"Wanted to try him out." Gaara's simple reply. Deidara was about to say something, when the bucket that had fallen over previously flew past his cheek, He froze, Sasori was glaring at him. He moved his head in a gesture and Deidara scurried off towards the house moving a distance away from Sasori.

"Get dressed and meet me at the car." Deidara murmured a yes and ran inside. He didn't care if Sasori and Gaara killed each other it had nothing to do with him. He heard a crash as he moved up the stairs, he didn't try to go see what happened. He was just told to clean the bathhouse and his gets a face full of red-head. He sighed as slipped on some of the clothes Naruto had cut and sewn for him his last day here.

"Dei." He turned to Haku's voice, he was disleved; his skin was pale and bruised. "I'm going to die."

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked.

"Zabuza, he's going to fuck me dry." Haku dived on the bed, and snuggled into the pillows.

"That's impossible, un."

"Sure, after you left he came into kitchen, I gave his a blow job, then we somehow ended up the living room and we fucked there, then we went to his room and we fucked there and let me tell you Zabuza in the dark, blindfolds and sex are like the worst combinations."

Deidara couldn't help but crack up, he was on the floor in seconds.

"DEIDARA!" They both jumped as Sasori's voice bounced up and down the halls. The blond said goodbye to Haku and ran down the hallway, he passed Zabuza on the way there. He could only hopw they didn't do it in his room. He was hallway down the stair when he felt the killer glare.

"I thought I told you-

"So Danna, I was- He stopped talking when Sasori walked over and grabbed his wrist shoving him in front and waiting for him to go. Deidara jumped when the doorbell rang, he watched Sasori's eyebrow twitch and the red-head slammed the two door open. Deidara walked behind Sasori his right shoulder and leg hidden behind his master.

"How do you do Sasori." Deidara froze and his whole body stepped behind Sasori, he gripped the coat that rested on the broad shoulders. Sasori could feel Deidara tremble and it annoyed the hell out of him, what the hell was he scared of?

"Are you well?" The snakey voice, made goosebumps rise on Sasori and Deidara's arms, Sasoris were hidden under the coat.

"No better." Sasori growled. Deidara was leaning on him, as if his legs were going to give out. Sasori looked at Orochimaru and saw the tuff of blond hair behind him.

"Oh!" Orochimaru said, "This belongs to _me_." Deidara felt Sasori's breath hitch and never continue. He leaned around his master and he froze.

"N-Naruto." Deidara said.

* * *

**How you like that... Ha Ha**

**Review Please**


	4. Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke what?

**All the Pain**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, If I did I would have something to come up with.**

**bluephoenix73-I seriously hope you are planning to update soon or i will die...im not even joking. although i was thinking about this story today so thank you for updating :) you should feel special because this is the only angst story i can stand to read...that says alot about your skill as a writer. so please update soon :D**

**AkatsukiMemberWoolfy-*punchs Orochimaru* YOU TEME! GO ROT IN A DITCH! DONT MESS WITH SASODEI OR WE FANGIRLS WILL KILL YOU!**

**black55widow-Poor Naruto. Why did Sakuke get rid of Naruto? I bet Itachi made him do it**

**Thank You All!!**

**If you're asking, no Itachi didn't make him do it..... yes he did, but he had a good reason (Gotta come up with a reason)**

**Chapter 4- Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke what? **

Deidara stared at the blond, Naruto's wasn't looking at him, but he could see the blond tense up when Orochimaru touched his cheek. Bandages were on his cheeks, his hair looked ragged and un cared for, his eyes were dull and lifeless, but Deidara could see the pain, hurt, fear wrapped inside one package. Deidara clenched Sasori's jacket and pushed his face into the taller's back.

"Orochimaru, where did you get him?" Sasori said. Deidara tensed and Sasori grabbed his other hand, the soft sqeeze Sasori gave his hand made him want to cry.

"I brought him, three days ago." Orochimaru smiled. Deidara leaned into Sasori, hiding his face, Sasori gave his hand another squeeze. "His name is Yuuki." Sasori nodded and pulled Deidara from behind him. The blond gasped as Orochimaru towered over him, he wanted to run, but Sasori had a firm grip on him.

"This is Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara felt him squeeze his hand and Deidara swollowed his stomach that had begun to rise into his throat.

"H-hello Orochimaru-sama." Deidara tensed when Orochimaru leaned down towards him, reaching. Sasori grabbed the snakes hand and glared, but gave an annoyed shove of Deidara who didn't realize he'd begun crying.

"I'm sorry, he gets nervous easily." Sasori growled. Deidara knew it wasn't entirely directed towards him.

"It's alright." Orochimaru said, "May I come in?" Sasori side-stepped, he grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled he blond to stand next to him.

"Do you mind if they clean up first?" Sasori said. Deidara froze and relaxed when Sasori squeezed his hand again. "Please do." Deidara felt Naruto fall into him and he bowed to both of them and ran up the stairs, only hearing Orochimaru hissing something about slaves needed to be disciplined. Deidara turned into the bathroom, no one was there, great.

"Naru-chan, un" Deidara said hesitantly. Naruto broke down, he fell to his knees and cried. "Naruto you hate him don't you."

"Yes(hic)." Naruto said. Deidara hugged Naruto and smiled at him, he rubbed circles into the smaller blond's back.

"You know, after you left Sasuke never left his room, un." Deidara said. He help Naruto take off his shirt, he'd taken a shower earlier so he'd help the younger blond for now. "He did everything up there, un."

"How was it Deidara?" The older blond turned his head to the side in question, "For you I mean?"

"I... I was bored tell you the truth, no one did anything it was like a empty space that you had been there to fill, un." He felt Naruto's hand on his cheek, he didn't realize he started crying again. "I sound like a women, yeah."

"You look like one." Naruto scoffed. Deidara smacked him on his bear back, Naruto yelped and jumped into the tub. Deidara helped Naruto wash his back they took as long as they could trying to enjoy the moment.

"Deidara you think I could see Sasuke?" Naruto blurted out. Deidara looked at him and frowned, he alread knew and answer and Naruto probably knew it too. "I'm sorry Naruto, un." Naruto sighed and nodded as they turned to leave the bath, Haku burst in.

"Dei-chan!" Naruto's head jerked up and he looked at Haku as the raven walked up them. "Oh my god!" Haku nearly screamed, he saw Naruto and jumped on him, "Naru-chan!" Naruto smiled as Haku began spilling his guts about his recent encounter with Zabuza.

"Ha-chan, I have to go." Naruto said eventually. Deidara smiled softly, Haku looked at them both and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I hope he likes the food," Haku said, "I'll tell Zabuza that it's time to eat." Haku jumped away from Naruto and took off, leaving only Naruto and Deidara in the bathroom.

"Naruto." The younger blonde looked up from where he was sitting, "What did he do, un?" Naruto's hand slid up, covering his right cheek and he gave a scared smile.

"He raped me." Naruto whispered, "He never prepared me he... everynight he would just come to my room and..." Deidara closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. He could almost feel it. His eyes was buring anf his legs,where he carved into them, burned; they felt like they were on fire. "He always said, Sei." Deidara froze, Naruto didn't seem to notice Deidara's stop. "He always called me Sei, he always said I looked like him only with brighter hair."

"Naru-chan, un." Deidara whispered.

"He said, we had the same eyes mines where brighter." Naruto continued. Deidara felt himself trembling, he hugged himself tigher.

"Naru-chan" Deidara said, his voice was shaking he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back.

"He doesn't like bright things Deidara, he's always in the dark."

"NARUTO!" Deidara shouted. The smaller blond closed his mouth and looked at Deidara, the smaller blond eyes got wide as he watched Deidara shake with tears in his eyes. Naruto leaned in to touch the blond on the back, but Deidara hugged himself tigher and leaned down on his hanches. He looked like he was close to seizure, Naruto leaned forward and hugged Deidara.

"It's alright, Dei~." Naruto said teasingly

* * *

Naruto and Deidara came down moments after, Deidara changed clothes and stopped crying. Orochimaru and Sasori sat on opposite sides of the table, didn't talk, but had moments where Orochimaru would say something and then Sasori would make a comment. Naruto sat down next to his master, Deidara went to work putting the food in bowls and plates and setting them down in places where he knew people would sit.

"Good afternoon." Deidara turned to Haku's voice. Orochimaru turned away from his cup of wine, his eyes hitting on Haku and standing there pretty long, before going to Zabuza. Zabuza sloutched as he sat down nect to Haku, the small framed raven leaned against his master slightly. Deidara smiled softly and walked over to Sasori as he wagged him over.

"Take and Sasuke and Itachi there share." Sasori said. Deidara bowed and grabbed two bowls, filled them with soup, and headed upstairs. He went down the left hallway once at the top and stopped at the fist door her saw. He sat the food down in front of the door and tapped three times, he'd been doing this for three days, "Dinner." He called, he turned and walked away from the door, he'd eat when Deidara had gone.

"Itachi-sama." Deidara said once he stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. The door opened slightly, Deidara squeaked as he was pulled into the room, almost dropping the food. Itachi sat in the far corner of the room, a book in his hands, his legs crossed, and the curtains closed; he looked like he was decades old. Kisame sat next to the chair, his eyes closed as Itachi ran thin digits through blue hair. Kisame leaned his head back and turned it sideways resting his head on Itachi's leg. They looked like master and servent, Deidara held in his laugh.

"Welcome Deidara." Itachi said not looking away from his book, he looked around for the person that had pulled him into the room in the first place. He saw Zetsu, another on of Itachi's slaves, leaned against the wall almost melded into the darkness. "Put the food down on the floor." Deidara did as he was told and waited for Itachi to talk again. "Our guest, Orochimaru is he someone you know?" Deidara froze and looked directly into obsedian eyes.

"No." He lied staright through hid teeth.

Kisame chucked and grinned up at Itachi, showly inhumanly long teeth. Deidara flinched slightly, but held his ground, keeping a straight face. "Why would you think something like that Itachi-sama?" Kisame laughed and watched Itachi's reaction, but the raven only shrugged, he moved his hand, earning a growl when Kisame couldn't feel the touch anymore. Zetsu swiftly left the bowl from the floor and went over to Itachi, put the bowl lightly on the table.

"Alright you can go." Itachi said, he started playing with Kisame's hair again, Zetsu slinked his way into a door hidden next to ta bookshelf. Deidara bowed and left the room, once the door closed he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Now Sei I thought you would have more manners." Deidara froze at the snakey voice. His eyes flew open and he pressed himself against the door. Orochimaru smirked at the frightened blond and took a step closer. Deidara closed his eyes, partly to hold back tears and partly because he didn't want to look into the snake's eyes. He flinched as cold, slimy hands came over his cheek.

"O-orhim-maru-sama, u-un?" Deidara tried to sound questioning, but Orochimaru just moved his right hand over the blond's cheek and wrapped his arm around the thin waist, pulling the now trembling blond into his arms. "P-please let m-me go." Deidara still didn't open his eyes and he tried his hardest to pull away from the snake. The snake's grip tightened and Deidara opened his eyes, the snake was smiling, Deidara whimpered and struggled openly against Orochimaru.

The snake leaned close to Deidara, his lips right on the blond's ear he whispered, "I want you Sei." Deidara eyes grewe wide as the snake's tongue slithered out and lapped at his ear. Deidara felt the tears comeing, but this time his eye stung the one Orochimau had carved into to. The snake's hands moved from the waist and down the ass, slipping between the thighs. He pinched the skin where he'd carved the snake and sword.

Deidara opened his mouth to scream, but Orochimaru's lips slammed down on his own. He struggled against he revolting mouth, but Orochimaru pinched the sensitive skin again and Deidara whimpered agianst the mouth. Orchimaru asked entrance, but the blond kept his mouth shut. The snake growled low in his throat and bit down on the blond's lips, but Deidara didn't give in, even as the snake pinched his sensitive spot again.

Orochimaru could taste the blond's delectible blood, he smirked and realeased the lips, he stopped as he sized up the blond. The lips covered in blood, the heaving breathing, the dialated eyes, and the sweet trembling. He smiled at the blond and ran his hands through the soft locks, "You're so fuckable." Deidara shivered, but he was soon shrowed in darkness and he could hear Orochimaru hiss.

"Who the hell do you think you're touching?" Deidara fell back into Sasori's chest, how the hell the red-head got behing him he didn't understand. "I thought I told you... Sasori was cut off as Itachi spoke.

"Sasori please just go downstairs." The red-head was frozen, holding his hand over Deidara's eyes, he could feel the tears and blood that had started to seep down his cheeks. Deidara never realized anything when he was crying. "As long as you keep his eyes covered." Deidara was pulled backwards and he lost his balance, he fell into a broader chest and silky, slimy hands ran over his cheek, reassuring him.

"Orochimaru please we would prefer you to leave." Itachi said, "Only come when it is strictly business." Kisame was chuckly while he held Deidara against his chest, Itachi glared at him and he stopped laughing.

"I am on business." Orochimaru hisses, "I want to make a deal with Se- Deidara." The blond froze and Kisame pulled his from Orochimaru's view, he stood back to back with Itachi.

"What kind of deal?" Itachi asked.

"I want Deidara to suck me off everytime I come for business and in return I'll stop hurting Naruto until I have to give him back." The three men froze, Deidara began trembling and Kisame let the blond go as Orochimaru reached out towards Itachi. The shark bared pointed teeth as the snake and he took as step back a protective hand on Itachi's shoulder and the small the raven's back.

"So what do you say?" Orohimaru hissed, but no one spoke.

"I'll do it." Four heads turned and Itachi and Deidara sucked in breath, Sasuke glared at Orochimaru then his brother. "I'll do it, just don't hurt Naruto."

* * *

**Please review**

**I hope I'm not moving to fast.**


	5. Itachi's planning, Sasuke's pain, Kisses

****

All the Pain

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Too much**

**bluephenoix73- ...O...im speachless. i cant even...even...GAH!! UPDATE! *spazes* well that was my praise for the day :) now just one thing i figured id tell u cuz while mindless praise is awesome when i write something i want to know exactly what people think of my writing so..if you dont care what i think then just pm me and my next review will lack the constructive critisism :D this story is fast paced but dont worry about that. it works well for this story and that just might be your writing style. you can always add filler chapters to slow it down if you feel it's moving to fast. "Zetsu swiftly left the bowl from the floor and went over to Itachi, put the bowl lightly on the table." now this was probably a typo that you didnt catch but i think you ment "lifted" and "putting" though personaly i think "setting" would work better in that sentance but that's a matter of oppionion, both work. and this is the longest review ive ever left. see how much i love you :)**

**AkasukiMemberWoolfy- ...Yeah, Orochi, you can do whatever the hell you like to SasGAY, just stay away from Deidara and Sasori, and Im happy ^O^  
... But so much as Touch Deidara or Sasori...AND YOUR AS GOOD AS 5 FEET UNDER!!  
Good writting ^O^**

**black55widow-That was a freaky chapter.**

**Thank you, I usually put the story on word, but I don't reread them so it's ok, but I know I have a slot of typo's my stories come off the top of my head so i'm thinking about alot when I type so I usually mix up sentences. Gomen....**

**Chapter 5- Itachi's planning, Sasuke's pain, Kisses **

"You can't... Deidara's voice failed him when Orochimaru looked at him again. He felt his knee's go weak and they collapsed under him, he fell over. Itachi was next to him in seconds, Kisame behind Itachi, Sasuke just watched the smirk play on Orochimaru's face.

"Do we have a deal." Sasuke said. He leaned against the wall in the medium spaced hallway, he watched at Itachi helped Deidara into Kisame's arms, Orochimaru watched the scene for moments, the jealousy was obvious in his eyes. He turned back to Sasuke sharply and gave a wicked smile. "Fine." Itachi looked up quickly and gazed sharply at Sasuke, but the worry floated into the obsedian pools.

"Sasu-

"Orochimaru-sama!" They all stopped and looked down the hallway and their Naruto stood, he wasn't looking at Sasuke, but at the floor as he fiddled with the jacket Deidara had given him. Sasuke's eyes got wide, he felt himself move, but he stopped then a frown planted itself on his face. Naruto wasn't his anymore, Deidara jumped up and ran by grabbing Naruto and dragging him down the hallway to his room. There was silence then...

"Alright, come Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, Sasuke walked towards his room Orochimaru just behind him, as he opened the door just down the hall, he gazed sadly at his brother as the obsidian eyes turned back forward and he disappeared in his room with Orochimaru behind him. The hallway was silent and Itachi leaned into Kisame as the lock clicked on Sasuke's door.

"Kisame." Itachi suddenly felt vulnerable, he didn't like it, he have to get rid of him, that disgusting poisonous snake. Kisame's arms were comforting as they snaked around his waist and spun him around. The shark grinned, his teeth gleaming and kissed Itachi on the forehead. "Kisame, I need Information."

"As you wish." Kisame chuckled as they both slipped back into Itachi's room.

* * *

**OMG, I have to do OroSasu, Orochimaru/Sasuke, If you don't want to read then skip this part, I hate this pairing, but I thought the story needed sex**

* * *

Sasuke stood still as Orochimaru slid into the room, he wrapped his hands around the raven's neck, both of them still clothed, he lapped at the ravens ear. Sasuke suppressed the need to push away. They walked over to Sasuke's bed, it was neat and made perfectly, Orochimaru sat on the end of the bed and looked up at Sasuke, the raven wasn't really glaring, but he wasn't exactly putting on a happy face for the snake.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru whispered, Sasuke shivered at those words and if Orochimaru felt it he ignored it. "Hands and knees." Sasuke nodded and sucked in air and he went on his hands and knees. Orochimaru slid his hand onto Sasuke's cheek,he murmured, but Sasuke didn't pick it up he was watching as Orohimaru slid his pale member from the zipper on his pants.

"Ready Sasuke-kun." Ths snake hisses, he didn't wait for an answer he lifted Sasuke's head up opening the ravens mouth and shoved his limp member down the ravens throat, to the hilt. Sasuke gagged, but took it as Orochimaru forcefully moved his head up and down. Sasuke couldn't hear Orochimaru, but the snake was talking as he slid his cock in and out of Sasuke's hot cavern. Orochimaru pulled away from Sasuke's mouth, his dick now hard as a rock, he smiled at the smaller raven and touched his cheek.

"Your quiet beautiful." Orochimaru said, Sasuke said nothing, he gripped the dick tightly and started moving his hands as his lapped at the tip, the precum leaking onto his tongue and filling his senses. Orochimaru arched his back as Sasuke worked, he hated every moment of it, but if it would keep Naruto safe then he would do anything. He took in Orochimaru's length again noticing that the snake was at his limit.

It was silky, he'd been doing it a lot, Sasuke flinched as Naruto's image flashed into his mind. He forcefully swallowed all the cum and looked up at Orochimaru, but the snake wasn't moving, his head was leaning back, but he wasn't moving at all. "Sasuke-kun, that was amazing." Sasuke jumped back, but Orochimaru's arms were longer and he gripped the raven's wrist and pulled, the raven fell over onto the bed.

"You said...Orochimaru silenced him with a kiss not a lovers kiss, but a masters kiss. Sasuke pushed at the snake successfully pushing him off, he snake stumbled backwards his back hitting the wall in front of the bed. Orochimaru licked his purple lips and smirked, Sasuke visibly shivered. He backed up away from the edge and pushed back until he was against the headboard. He kept his emotions from his face, but he was scared no one had ever penetrated him before.

"Sasuke-kun no need to be scared of me." Orochimaru hissed. The raven twitched as Orochimaru walked to the side of the bed and sat down. "You said, nothing about sex, only head." Orochimaru chuckled and broke into a full blown laugh then he looked at Sasuke. The raven visibly flinched a look in his eye saying 'what the fuck is wrong with this bitch' (I wonder that myself ;P) Orochimaru slid over to Sasuke and grabbed the ravens wrist as he tried to get away.

Sasuke fell backwards on the bed, Orochimaru slammed his mouth down the onto thin pink lips. Sasuke struggled, but Orochimaru had him in an awkwards position, his feet dangling from the bed side, his whole upper body on the bed and Orochimaru leaning over his head kissing him. He couldn't propell himself upward to break the kiss, but he twisted his body trying to move his head.

"Now Sasuke-kun you shouldn't move so much." Orochimaru hissed as he broke the kiss, he went straight for Sasuke's neck, Sasuke held back moans as the snake worked wonders on the pale neck. Sasuke moaned unable to hold back a moan as Orochimaru bit into his pulse, he regretted it as soon as Orochimaru started whispering and nibbled on his ear as he rubbed pert stubs.

"Sasuke-kun, you sound like such a whore." Orochimaru said as he pinched a nipple earning a grumbled moan, but a moan all the same, "You would make such a good slave." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Orochimaru quickly lifted up the raven's shirt and took a nub in between his teeth and began sucking, licking, and biting it, his hands traveled down to the soft inner thigh stroaking it slightly. Sasuke arched his back and moaned as Orochimaru kept licking and twisting.

"S-stop." Sasuke gasped. Orochimaru growled as the raven didn't give in, he grabbed the hem of Sasuke's pants and yanked them down reviling a very hard member, the raven squeaked in surprise and quickly tried to cover himself up, but Orochimaru was fast, he quickly pulled the raven's shirt over his head he tied the ravens hands together. Sasuke growled deep in his throat, but the growl turned into a cry as Orochimaru took in Sasuke's memeber, licking the tip and messaging the balls.

"Ah..S-stop...don't... Sasuke arched his back and screamed as Orochimaru bit the lip, tears started rolling down his cheeks. It felt so good, but disgusting at the same time (That's what you get with an anal virgin) Orochimaru loved the moans he earned from Sasuke as his worked his magic, it was better than Deidara's and so much sexier than Naruto. He smiled and sucked hard on the dick. Sasuke thrashed as his cock was abused, he was moaning like crazy and he hated every moment of it.

"Orochimaru-sama." They both froze at Naruto's voice, Sasuke was trembling badly he was so close, Orochimaru smirked as gripped Sasuke's cock and moved quickly up and down while licking the tip sucking in all the sweet nectar that dripped from it.

"No...S...Stop!" Sasuke threw his head back and cried out as he came, he was like that for a few moments then he dropped back on his sheets wet with sweat, his sweat. He panted, his bare chest rising and falling, he was sure Naruto heard, hell the whole fucking house heard.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, until next time." Orochimaru stood up and zipped his pants, he smirked and ran a long finger up the legnth, Sasuke moaned lightly and glared at the snake as he walked towards the door chuckling. "I really enjoyed it." He said as he was halfway out the door, Sasuke could see Naruto's surprised look as he caught a glimpse of Sasuke and the raven smirked, but put no energy into it.

Sasuke didn't try to move, he was scared, he was scared out of his mind for the next time.

* * *

Deidara crouched by his bed, Naruto had left to check on Sasuke, but he heard the scream come from down the hall, it defiantly was Sasuke. Orochimaru always found ways to get under people's skin to make you feel that lower hate you felt for yourself.

"Deidara." The blond flinched and turned his head sideways, Sasori leaned against the door frame a first aid kit in his hand. "Let me put the bandages on your wounds." Deidara, still shaking, stood up and sat on the bed as Sasori walked into the room. Sasori was glowering, but as he wrapped the bandages around Deidara's eye he was gentle. "Did you know that I paid full for you?"

"Hm." Deidara looked at the red-head, "What do you mean, un?" He rubbed the white liner on his eye and noticed that Sasori was waiting on him to show him any other wounds. Deidara slowly stripped showing the craving Orochimaru did in his leg. Sasori's eyebrows pushed closer together as he glared at the carving, he slowly touched it; Deidara noticed that Sasori's hands were cold, but not that scary cold that warm sorta cold that makes you feel happy and makes your heart race (That made no fucking since, but I thought someone might get it.)

"The other day, I noticed... I noticed that I like having you around the house." Sasori growled. Deidara looked at him, his azure gaze meeting the muddy brown and the blonde opened his mouth to say something and he...

"Achoo!" Sasori growled as Deidara spit in his face, the blonde covered his mouth in surprise but couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over. "Very funny." Sasori hissed. Deidara laughed even harder until he was laying on his back, head against the pillow, tears welling up and his stomach hurting he let out little chuckled between gasp.

"You should have seen your face, yeah." Deidara said, thinking about it again made his start laughing. "It was...so funny... that expression was so....unlike you." Sasori growled and finished the wrapping, he slapped the seal on hard. Deidara yelped and sat up, rubbing his leg and glaring at Sasori.

"You should stop opening the windows at night." Sasori hissed, he glared at Deidara but the blonde felt unaffected he actually thought he saw affection in his muddy glare. "The maids complain all the time."

"You know you watch me when I sleep, un." Deidara said taunting.

"Che, please I have better things to do."

"Yeah, right, un." Deidara grinned, "Danna, what do you do in the workshop?"

Sasori didn't look up from his place, as he shoved medicine and wraps back into the kit, "I make puppets."

"Puppets,ew."

"Yeah right, what do you like?"

Deidara was silent, no ever asked him that he stared at the floor for a few moments then turned back to Sasori. "Fireworks, I guess, yeah."

"Why fireworks?" Sasori grinned.

"They're like artwork, quick and fleeting, un."

"Che, that's not artwork, that's just load noises and colors." Sasori growled, "Artwork is something at it eternal and last forever."

"Quick and fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Quick and fleeting."

"Eternal."

Sasori and Deidara glared at each other, then they began hitting and eventually Sasori and Deidara ended up rolling on the floor Sasori pinning Deidara. The blood scoffed and glared at his master.

"I let you win."

"Please, you couldn't beat me." Sasori hissed rolling off the blond, he sat the his side, the blond still lying back. "Danna how come we've never had sex?" Sasori was silent fro awhile, Deidara turned his head to look at him and Sasori was staring at him with emotionless eyes.

"I don't force and I want to make love, not have a quick fuck every night." Sasori growled. Deidara flinched, those words his a raw nerve, Deidara turned his head away but nodded. "I get nothing from forcing you, but pain filled moans ans I want the ones that are all love for me and me only." Deidara felt Sasori's breath on his ear he turned his head quickly not expecting for his lips to come in contact with his masters.

Deidara stared in surprise as he gazed into muddy brown, before he could even think Sasori slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth and began exploring the hot cavern. Deidara jerked, but his lids slowly began to close before his fell into the kiss. He never felt such a passionate kiss, it made his out and yearn for someone to touch him. He moaned into Sasori mouth as the red-head explored deeper. Sasori pulled away as he felt his breath shorten, he stared into Deidara's azure eyes and a thin trail of saliva connecting his and Deidara's lips.

"Get to bed." Sasori said, "I want you to come to the workshop tomarrow, then help Haku cook breakfast." Sasori laid a kiss on Deidara forehead and stood up not looking back as he felt the room, closing the glass door. Deidara stared as he laid on the floor, lost in thought he slowly rose to his feet and crawled into bed. That night his dreams were filled with Sasori.

* * *

**I know you liked that, also if you want to talk to me about grammer errors please send me a message instead of posting that as a review it annoyes that hell out of me. Tell me if the lemon scene needs work and I really don't like OroSasu I really thought the story needed this and in the next chapter, I hope for you to learn a little of Deidara's past.**

**Review please and kindly**


	6. Toy, Broken, Idiot Blond

****

All The pain

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, can't think of anything to say**

**bluephoenix73 - im sorry. i didnt mean to annoy you :( ive never really written a revew like that (honestly i dont revew much so...)but this was a really good chapter :) i didnt really understand the cold warm hands thing logicaly but my heart understood it...does that make sense? whatever. i really enjoyed this chapter please keep writing 3**

**AkasukiMemberWoolfy - Good chapter ^-^ Really dont care what the hell happens to Naruto and Sasuke, I dislike SasGay and Im neutral with Naruto  
I liked Sasori in this chapter, he was so sweet (in a Sasori kind of way XD)  
I love love love you for being one of those who continuously update, instead of taking an entire year for another chapter =.= *huggles* CANT WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!  
I wonder what Sasori's going to do in the work shop, Take advantage of Deidara? Or just try to convince him that art is Eternal (WHICH IT IS!), Please Update soon ^-^ Im pretty confident in saying that you will ^O^ Thanx  
-Woolfy**

**blackwidow55 - I don't care much about any of the charactors except for Sas/Dei.  
It is a very good story don't get me wrong. I am just a big Dei fan.**

**Thanks you guys, If anyone's noticed, it the same people that review for my chaps and I know more people read my stories.**

**Chapter 6- Toy, Broken, Idiot Blond**

Deidara felt the cold floor before he felt the heat leave his body, his cerulean eyes flew open and he shivered; it seemed to get colder everyday. Naruto wasn't there to make clothes for him so he'd have to ask Sasori for some new ones.

"Deidara." The blonde jumped slightly and turned his gaze to Sasori, who stood leaning against the seal and smirk on his face. The blonde blushed and tried to move, but then he realized he wasn't exactly lying on the floor; his legs were tangled in the blankets and he was leaning over the side on the bed his ass in the air. Deidara's face turned a shade of red not known to the colorwheel.

"D-danna, un!" Deidara squeaked and kicked at the blackets, but instead they slipped from their place tucked safely under the matress and with the kicking and his postion Deidara flipped over. Sasori closed his mouth concealing his laughter, Deidara glared at him as the sheets tangled around the blonds legs more. "Danna, help me, un!" Deidara whined. Sasori nodded a smirk on his face (you know Sasori doesn't smile).

"Alright Alright." Sasori said playfully. He walked futhur into the room and shivered as a gust of cold air hit him, he turned his gaze away from the tangled blond to the open window. He frowned, he could have sworn he closed that window last night. "Did you open the window?" Deidara looked up from his tangled place on the floor and nodded and smirked as his gaze traveled to Sasori.

"Danna~." He dragged out the word and Sasori glared at the blonde, but he just continued to smirk, before it turned into a smile. "You care so much!" Deidara tried to jump up, but forgot his feet were tangled still and slapped back down on the tiled floors with a thud. Sasori couldn't hold it in, he grinned, then burst into a deep laughter that filled the whole room. Deidara felt his heart race at the deep, sexy laugh.

"Alright, lets get you untangled." Sasori said stilll chuckling a little bit. He leaned down and undid the knots and wraps around Deidara's legs, the blond rubbed his bare ankles. Sasori watched the blond before leaning down and applying a soft kiss to his forhead. Deidara's head jerked up and he stared into muddy brown eyes his face a color of red.

"D-danna!" Deidara said. Sasori chuckled and leaned up off his knees holding out his hand, "We're going to get you some winter clothes, I think sky blue would look good on you." Deidara's blushed deepened.

"Danna can Haku come?" Deidara asked. Sasori was walked from the room when Deidara asked the question and he looked over his shoulder and shrugged. Deidara nodded and Sasori side-stepped as the blond rushed out of the room.

"He's such an idiot."

* * *

Deidara bounded along happily beside Sasori, Zabuza watched the hyper blond with a look of annoyance and Haku smiled as he watch Deidara. Sasori ignored the the happy kid as they walked the square, shops set up all over, but most of them were not attended; their owners helping with preparation some slaves ran the shops instead. A lot of shops were sat up in the middle of the square, but some were behind building making you walk through narrow alleys.

"Lets grab some kimonos." Zabuza stated. Haku rolled his eyes, pulled away from his master and grabbed Deidara pulling him into the nearest shop. Zabuza growled and Sasori shrugged as they followed the slaves into the kimono shop. Deidara was already watching as Haku picked out an assortment of colors, pink, navy blue, red, orange, white, but Deidara gaze landed on the sky blue he pull out. The kimono was trace with white thread and white clouds and flowers with a large red flower on the sleeve.

"I like that one." Deidara said. Sasori nodded and Zabuza scoffed as Haku squealed happily and pulled Deidara behind the shade, blocking Sasori and Zabuza's view. Zabuza gave a huff and sat down like an angry lion and Sasori leaned against the nearest wall silently.

"Haku let me put it on myself, un." Deidara whined.

"No, I'm gonna help, I've always wanted to do that!" Haku squealed. There was moment of silence along with the ruffling of clothes.

"Haku... Stop!" Deidara squeaked, "Where are you touching!" Sasori's head jerked up slightly and Zabuza let out a chuckle. Haku said something, but Sasori didn't catch it and he decided to lean his head against the wall again.

"Haku... please... stop." Deidara pant was low. Sasori glared as Zabuza chuckled again and he stopped his temptation to push back the shade to see what the two of them were doing in there.

"Alright, he'd done." Haku said, suddenly pushing back the curtain. Haku stepped out first and Deidara stepped out second. Sasori stared, no emotion showing on his face, but his heart fluttered as he could see each curve of Deidara body in the kimono, his ass seemed more plump as the obi was tight around his body. The fine blue, silk brought out the color in his eyes and made his hair seem brighter. Sasori looked at Deidara hair and without second thought, he wanted to get it washed, but in all Deidara looked utterly breathtaking.

"Come, we'll purchase it." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and he stopped breathing as he took his first step in the kimono. Sasori didn't notice, but Deidara walked as slowly as he could, but jogged a little as to catch up when Sasori was at the counter. He passed the eight silver and nine copper over to the man and he smiled nodding a thanking to Sasori, he didn't dare look at Deidara as the blond belonged to Sasori.

"Zabuza stop!" Haku shouted. Sasori and Deidara turned and Haku and Zabuza were glareing at each other, but Sasori could tell Zabuza had done something Haku didn't like in public. Zabuza gave a huff and ripped a red women's kimono from Haku's hands and said he's take it. Haku blushed and nodded as Zabuza asked if he wanted his hair done, they paid and left the shop

* * *

They didn't stop shopping until the sun had begun to set, they had to leave as Deidara said he was getting sick. Sasori let the blond lean on his as they walked his arms limp at his side and he was sweating pretty badly. Haku had a guilty look on his face as he and Zabuza walked ahead.

"Deidara are you ok?" Sasori asked. Deidara gave a shaky nod, but put more of his weight on Sasori who's arm wrapped tightly around Deidara's waist as if that was the only thing keeping the blond up. "I don't believe you." Deidara gave a low chuckle and leaned into Sasori's warmth. They neared the house and Deidara couldn't help let out a sigh, he could finally take that supid thing out.

"Do you want help taking it off?" Sasori asked. Deidara couldn't help the blush the spread across his cheeks, he suddenly felt subconscious and he pushed away from Sasori, his legs suddenly gave out beneth him and the moan slipped from his lips and Sasori stopped. Haku pulled Zabuza along, looking back at Deidara with guilt and giving him and his master a little space.

"Deidara." Sasori growled, "What did Haku do?" Deidara blushed, he sat on the ground his legs rested on both side of his body and he held back a secound moan as he shifted, the thing moving inside him. "Deidara."

"N-nothing...ah!" Sasori yanked the blond up, shifting the thing further out. Sasori arms suddenly wrapped around him and Deidara sqeaked as the red-head began to grope him, rubbing his cheeks through the blue kimono. Deidara moaned as Sasori's hand struck the object, shifting it inside him. "D-danna stop...ah!" Deidara gripping Sasori's shirt, the red head pulled the blond close to his chest.

"Haku is mean, putting this toy inside you." Sasori chuckled. He pushed the toy in deeper Deidara moaned, they were in the middle of the road if someone walked up the hill towards the house they could see what they were doing. Deidara shutter a new heat coursing through his body and he moaned trying to tell Sasori to stop, with shaky legs he tried to push away from Sasori, but the red-head kept a firm grip on him.

"What else did he do Deidara." Sasori hissed. Deidara'e knees gave out as Sasori pushed the toy in deeper, it was beginning to hurt, he shook his head into Sasori's chest to scared his voice would give out. Sasori pushed it deeper and Deidara moaned, he couldn't help it. It was like he was having sex all over again, the sensations felt new and even the pain felt good.

Sasori chuckled as he gave the toy a hard, quick thrust; Deidara gave a loud moan and slumped against Sasori who chuckled again. He wrapped his arms around Deidara, under the knees and on his back and picked up the tired blond. "You came so fast." Deidara groaned and Sasori shook his head, he was sadistic.

"Shut up." Deidara groaned as he shifted against Sasori's chest, he slammed his fist weakly against the red-head's chest. "How the hell am I suppose to go to the festival with a soiled Kimono, un?" Sasori shrugged and Deidara groaned, Sasori didn't seem like the type who didn't think first.

"Come on, might as well get home." Sasori said. Deidara just pushed his face deep into Sasori's chest as he headed home.

* * *

Sasori stopped in front of the gate and twitched as he noticed an unknown carriage in front of the house, well not really unknown since the man had been here for awhile. Deidara started to tremble against Sasori's chest.

"Close your eyes. " Sasori said. Deidara closed his eyes and Sasori began walking towards the house, but he stopped when the door were flung open and Orochimaru came walking out Naruto on his heels. The Snake smiled at Sasori and his eyes fell on the blond in his arms and he stopped. "Hello Orochimaru."

"Hello Sasori is something the matter?" Sasori's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, nodding to Naruto as he passed walking into the house. "Nothing, so long." Sasori could feel Orochimaru's eyes on his back as he walked up the steps and the stare didn't stop until the door closed. Sasori sighed, his shirt was wet, "Deidara stop crying." The red head ran his rough fingers through the blond hair and slowly Deidara stopped sniffing into Sasori's shirt, but he still trembled a little.

"D-danna I-I'm sorry, un." Sasori shook his head and let Deidara slid from his grip, the blond turned his head as Sasori shuffled through his coat. "Don't apologize just go wash your kimono." Deidara turned quickly and glared at his master.

"You did this." He growled.

"You liked it." Heat spread across Deidara's face,

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"No I... Sasori slammed his lips down on Deidara's, the blond was frozen as his master kissed him, but slowly he began to slip into the kiss and Deidara wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck. Sasori smirked and pushed Deidara against the door, biting on the blond's lips asking entrance and Deidara happily allowed him in. Sasori explored running his muscle over teeth and gums before he met with Deidara muscle and they began a sensual dance within Deidara's hot cavern. They didn't drop the kiss even as Haku and Zabuza came down the stairs, Sasori eventually had to hold Deidara up as his kneed suddenly buckled. They pulled apart for air...

"Oh my god!" They turned to Haku's voice and Zabuza had to hold back the laughter as Deidara face turned a red that rivaled Sasori's hair, "That was fucking sexy." Zabuza stopped laughing almost immediately and a sickening smile spread across his face. Deidara shivered and Sasori just turned his head taking in the tobacco that he had in his hand when he's started the kiss.

"H-haku." Deidara said, the raven looked at him and when he saw the worry in the blonds eyes, he sighed and turned to Zabuza and then they begun .. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him up the stairs away from the explicit scenes going on at the bottom of the stairs. As Sasori and Deidara turned to go to the bathrooms they stopped at the call of their names.

"Itachi." Sasori said. The oldest raven's eyes were puffy like he'd been crying and Sasori found it unnerving considering whomever got the raven to cry they must have done something pretty bad; getting Itachi to cry was like trying to get Sasori to beg... you know how that works out.

"H-he... Sasuke... Kisame came down the hall and wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders, letting the raven lean back into him, "Sasuke's legs are broken." Sasori and Deidara both stopped breathing and stared wide-eyed at Itachi... waiting for the raven to finish, "O-That snake fucked him senseless and when he was finished he got Sasuke by the window and pushed him out the window." Deidara stood, but then knees buckled and he fell to the floor both his legs resting on opposite side of his body.

"H-he said that it was an accident, but the angle that Sasuke legs were in... Itachi stopped(Itachi isn't mean in this fic, he really cared about Sasuke T.T) Kisame nuzzled the raven's head and decided he finish the rest of the conversation.

"Sasuke will be in bed for months according to the doctor, but he should be able to walk again, but they say that he'll forever be on a cane." Itachi and Deidara had both started crying at that point and Sasori was staring his smoke had already burned itself out. "He hasn't woken up since the his broke his legs and the doctor said that it was because of shock and pain, me and Itachi decided that this years Snow festival this house won't be going to."

"Have you told Haku and Zabuza." Sasori asked, regaining himself, "Yeah, they were suppose to tell...

"They're making out downstairs, but it might have escalated already." Itachi chuckled and pulled a grabbed Kisame's hand using the sharks sleeve to wipe his face. Kisame rolled his eyes and did the rest for the raven. Sasori leaned down next to Deidara and began to whisper to him, the blond stopped crying and glared at Sasori standing suddenly cheeks red as fire. The blond opened his mouth, but Sasori just kissed him on the forehead and the blond stomped off to the bathroom.

Kisame and Itachi watched their interaction with amusement, "You made a puppet for him yet?" Sasori shook his head and looked at Itachi and Kisame.

"Is he coming back?" Sasori asked, he ruffled through his jacket and Kisame shook his head, "Itachi didn't want him back here, but we don't know what to do considering Naruto is still in his control."

"Did naruto see?

"No, Orochimaru had him working in the kitchen, when the commotion started." Kisame shook his head in aggravation. "Once everything quieted down and the Doctor left the snake decided to leave." Itachi nodded.

"We couldn't tell him not to come back, Naruto looked frightened when Orochimaru suddenly stood." Itachi said, "Since Naruto's been over here, he's always with Deidara, but this time he wasn't here so Naruto was always jumpy."

"Yeah and the bandages that been on Naruto's face since forever, has Deidara ever told you whats under them?" Sasori shook his head, it wasn't like he hated Naruto, but he never payed much attention to him till he say him with Orochimaru.

"Deidara might not even know. but I guessing it some kind of scar." Sasori said and Itachi and Kisame nodded, "When the snake first arrived here and Deidara had started to bleed after that bastard touched him. The one on his thigh was a snake coilder around a knife or sword."

"So Orochimaru's an artist." Kisame growled.

"Yeah and his left eye was swollen, I don't think he can see through it anymore."

"That's what is behind the hair."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm getting some rest, can Deidara watch Sasuke tomorrow?" Itachi asked. Sasori nodded, he walked over to the hall table and burned out the cigarette in the ash tray.

"I'll tell him." Sasori said, walking away.

* * *

Deidara scrubbed the Kimono with his hands in the tub, using the cold water that burned his already cold fingers. _You depraved of sex that much?_ The blond slammed his hands down on the edge of the tub and glared at the tiles.

"Sasori you bastard!" Deidara grumbled.

"That's no way to speak of your master." Deidara jumped, he squeaked as he slipped from the sudden movement. Sasori reached out, but the blond slipped falling into the tub. He glared at the red-head who smirked at him and walked further into the room and pulled the blond from the tub.

"Can't you make noise when you walk, un." Deidara hissed.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Sasori smirked.

"Should it be, un?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Don't do that, un?"

"Do what?"

"Act stupid."

"I am?" Sasori chuckled as Deidara's face turned red.

"Please...

"I don't do stuff unless it had a meaning to it." Sasori said suddenly serious. "I knew what I said would get you away from us so we could finish the conversation." Deidara stared at Sasori for some reason what Sasori said seemed like a confession. The blond smirked and walked up the Sasori who took a step back.

"Deidara you better not."

"Not what, un?"

"You know 'not what'"

"You mean this." Deidara jumped on Sasori giving him a hug, the cold water seeped into the red-head's clothes. Sasori pushed against Deidara forehead trying to pry the blond off him.

"Dammit Deidara."

"Danna~" Deidara said nuzzling the red-head's chest. Sasori pushed and suddenly Deidara lost his hold and slipped backwards, Sasori reached forward, but slipped as well and both of them fell back. Deidara head hit the tub flipped it up, showering Sasori and Diedara in cold water.

"Deidara." Sasori grinded his teeth together and glared at the blond. He slapped the blond in the forehead and Deidara glared back at his danna and slapped the red-head's chest as he leaned away to move. (You know it hurts like fuck when someone it's you when your clothes are wet *shivers* I hate when people do that). Sasori bit his lip and pinched the blonds ass. Deidara squeaked, both of them glared at each other.

*One fight and some Sexual Harassment later*

Deidara stood in the red-head room. Sasori was in the shower and Deidara sat on the fluffy red velvet bed cover in a t-shirt to big for him and some really baggy pajama pants. He'd taken a shower first. He leaned back on the mattress curling up on the soft down feather bed. Deidara blushed as he took in the scent of peppermints and fresh wood that always seemed to cling to Sasori. He was nice, Deidara loved being in this house.

He really wished Naruto was here again and everything would be perfect. Deidara's spin tingled as he thought of everything the blond was going through living with Orochimaru. Deidara shook and flipped over pushing his face into the velvet as the tears came by themselves. He was scared for Sasuke, he was scared for Naruto, he was scared that Orochimaru would pull everything apart. That the snake would tear his family from him.

"Deidara." The blond turned his head and blushed as he came face to face with Sasori's nicely toned chest, well at least that is what his eyes fell on first. "I though you were sleep." Deidara realized he was still his Sasori's room. He jumped from the bed and looked at his master.

"Do I need to leave?" Deidara asked. Sasori smirked and Deidara's blood boilded again.

"Do you...

"Want to." Deidara finishing Sasori's sentence. Sasori smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed and flipped the covers up. Deidara walked towards the door, "get your ass back over here."

"But I thought...

"I said 'Do you want to'?" Deidara looked at his master and walked back over to the bed, he climbed back on top of the bed and snuggled under the covers. Sasori watched the blond as he made himself comfortable, "Why were you crying?" Deidara looked at Sasori, it was warm being near the red-head and his blanket was thick and soft.

"I'm scared."

"Of..." Sasori asked.

"The snake." Sasori's eyes narrowed and he bushed hair away from Deidara's face, he looked at the swollen eye.

"Don't think about it." Sasori said, he laid down on left side facing the blond and he wrapped the right arm around the blonds waist pulling him closer. "We'll deal with that later." Deidara looked at his master and smiled, he pressed his forehead against the red-head's chest.

"Go to sleep you idiot."

* * *

**Ok it's been like so long, I know, but i had all this stuff to do so be happy this chapter is pretty long... Review please and pass out idea's cause I was on writers block most of time and I need idea's for the next chap.**

**Laters! :3**


	7. Morning Madness, No Deal, Bloody Mess

**All the Pain**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and the usual banter...**

**ShiroiSasori- Aw! Poor Sasuke! I realy love this story - I'm so glad I came across it!^^ I do hope there will be lots more SasoDei sceans though! ~ShiroiSasori~**

**  
One-Winged-Chaos- ahaha, i didn't see the 'Ideas' at the end and just thought it said "Review please and pass out!" Ahh don't be so mean to Sasuke! I know he's annoying but still... we all love  
him. OH! here's an idea for you! KILL OROCHIMARU! :D  
**

**bluephoenix73- T^T sasori's being so sweet! i love it! update as soon as you can please :D**

**black55widow- Sasori is so sweet. Oro is so sick.**

**AkatsukiMemeberWoolfy- Lolz XD Funny Haku XD YaY Sas'Hey-Im-Gay' got his legs broken ^O^ Now if only that would happen in the anime/manga =.= Lolz Aw, so cute Sasori ^O^ Ideas? Maybe Itachi changed his mind and lets them go to the snow festivil or Sasuke wakes up or something, SasoDei smut would be nice XD Lolz Thanx for updating ^O^  
-Woolfy**

**TNT666-i love this story! for ideas what if zambuza or haku needed something from sasori and went into his room and found them like that? and then they just had a had day like the were always found in some sort of weird position? hehe i had a day like that sept i kept getting hurt(how do u fall UP the stairs?!)**

**Chapter 7- Morning Madness, No Deal, Bloody Mess**

Deidara shifted in the covers, they were warm and when he rolled he hit a cold spot on the mattress. He shivered and blue eyes open as they stared at a slightly open window. The cold morning air blew in through the small crack.

Deidara gave a quick huff, the air turning white in front of him and slowly disappearing. Deidara's eyes went wide and he shot up, "It can't be that cold." As he pulled the covers from him the cold hit him like a snowball. He shivered and stumbled lethargically over to the window. As he neared it there was a note stamped to the velvet red curtains and he ripped his off and read the short scrabble.

_Dei stay in the room, I'll come up to get you._

Deidara read the line over and over and then he balled it up and closed the window. He frowned, his hands still on both windows and his head leaning against the pained glass. He so badly wanted to leave and see what was going on.

"Stop!" Deidara jumped slightly and suddenly the door swung open. Deidara looked back from his position by the window, Naruto stood his back facing Deidara's, and he was breathing heavily. "No!" The screamed continued.

"N-Naruto?" The blond jumped, spinning around and facing Deidara.

"Dei-chan." Naruto ran over hopping over the bed, he slammed into Deidara's side. Deidara rubbed Naruto's head as the blond boy cried into his borrowed shirt. "Dei, he's doing him." Deidara froze and started shivering.

"His legs Dei... his legs they're... broken." Naruto said between gasp, "He's still... doing it though." Deidara opened his mouth as if to speak, but no noise escaped and suddenly his knees buckled and he and Naruto collapsed onto the floor. Deidara knew now why Sasori didn't want him to leave the room and why the red-head didn't wake him this morning. Naruto released Deidara his head bowed and his legs straddled the sides of his body.

"Itachi looked sick." Naruto murmured, his voice lower than a whisper Deidara barely caught what he said. "Haku and Zabuza left as soon as we came." Deidara gave a deep breath, his chest rising and falling, but the breathing stopped as Naruto looked up at him.

"Dei he was angry when he came." Naruto whispered, "He lost some money, Kabuto stole it from him." Deidara froze and covered his face with his hands; he pulled his knees up to his chest and pressed his covered face into the soft pants.

"W-why?" Deidara murmured, "Why does he keep coming back." Naruto cocked his head in confusion; He touched the older blonds' leg and stiffened as Deidara suddenly fell from his position. His untied hair formed a halo around his head, as he began to twitch violently. Naruto panicked, jumping up ready to leave the room, when he suddenly heard another scream from Sasuke's room. He stopped and began shaking.

"He's got to stop!" Naruto whispered violently to himself. He heard a forced gasp from Deidara as if her were trying to get air. He shuttered and opened his mouth screaming the first name that came to mind.

"SASORI!" Naruto's voice seemed to quiet the whole house, as quickly as it echoed Sasori's length form was standing in front of the younger blond. Naruto stared into Sasori's angry, muddy eyes and then pointed to the other side of the bed. Sasori jolted as he walked stiffly to the side nearest to the window. He leaned down elevating Deidara and never losing cool. (That is so Sasori, him and his sexy ass) He placed the blond on the bed and lifted his head as he turned back to Naruto.

"Go find Itachi." Sasori said. Naruto hesitated, but with a glare from Sasori the younger blond bolted from the room. As he was leaving Kisame stepped in and stared as Sasori looked down at the struggling blond, their hands held together. Kisame was about to retreat when Itachi busted in, he form looking skinnier than ever in an over-sized t-shirt.

"Sasori keep holding his hand." Itachi said. He was already in command as he ordered for Naruto to go get some more pillows and Kisame to get some buckets, another form walked past the door and Itachi stopped as he heard the hissed voice float into the room.

"Oh, there seems to be trouble." Sasori jerked his head up, his eyes turned an almost red as he glared at the snake that stood in the door. "I'll be leaving; I won't be coming for awhile I must start preparing for the festival." Orochimaru eyes fell on Deidara's slowing form and he smirked, he'd lost interest in that toy, he more or less liked the new one. The screams the other admitted made him mad crazy. (As if he wasn't already)

"Let's go Naruto." Orochimaru said as Naruto came back to the room. Naruto quickly set the pillows down near bed and ran back from the room, bowing and following his master out. Sasori would've yelled, but he felt if he moved from his position he was do more than just yell.

When Kisame returned that sat Deidara up and leaned him over the bed, Itachi pushed a little leaf into the blonds' mouth and suddenly all contents in his stomach were flushed out. Kisame watched Itachi so this three times, then once Itachi had finished they laid Deidara's head on the elevated pillows and wrapped the blankets around his shaking body.

"Leave him to rest." Itachi said he was tired and as watched Kisame leave his vision flickered. _No! Not now, _Itachi hissed in his mind. He leaned against the door frame as his vision flickered on and off. He stumbled to the door of his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was pulled into a firm chest.

"Itachi." Kisame's voice was sad. Itachi shook as he realized his vision wasn't flickering anymore, it was just black. "Itachi." Kisame's voice was low and Itachi felt an overwhelming sadness taking over him.

"It's gone." Itachi muttered. Kisame leaned into Itachi's raven locks, the whole house seemed to be falling apart, one bad thing after another.

"Yeah, I know." Itachi pulled Kisame closer, trying to block out the darkness with more darkness. "What me to read to you?"

Itachi couldn't help, but chuckled a little and nod into Kisame's chest. The shark smiled and pulled Itachi into his room, if there was darkness then there was light, so the darkness will be gone once the light appeared.

Right?

* * *

Deidara's vision was blurred a moment before he realized he was facing the ceiling. He sat up slowing, he felt his stomach shift and was ready to jump from be of he had to throw up. He didn't register the light breathing till he'd taken in what happened.

"Danna." Deidara breathed as he turned towards a chair placed by the window, the red-head was slumbering with his arms crossed and his head leaning against the window. His breathing was slow and Deidara couldn't help but try to walk slowly as he stepped closer and closer to his master. He placed his hand on his Danna's cheek and felt the red-head shift. Deidara smiled softly and tried to pull his hand away, but Sasori's hand flashed up and gripped thin, pale fingers.

"Why can't you smile like that when I'm awake." Sasori said, his eyes closed, but a muddy iris peeking under an eyelid.

"Because you'd laugh, un"

"At what?"

"Me, un."

"Becasue?"

"Because, Danna that's the person you are." Deidara grinned when Sasori twitched. He let the blonds hands drop and leaned in, making Deidara shift backwards. Sasori's lazy eyes took in Deidara's figure and licked his lips.

"I can be another type of person." Sasori grinned as Deidara's eyes widened and the blond tried to duck away from him. Sasori reached out gripping the end of the loose shirt and yanked his arm back, Deidara tripped forward, trying to keep himself balanced he straddled Sasori's waist and stopped himself by pushing his arms out next to his master's head.

"Danna~" Deidara said in a sing song voice. Sasori smirked and leaned forward as Deidara looked down at him, there lips coming together, molding like clay their bodies pressed together as the kiss grew deeper.

Sasori nipped Deidara's lips asking entrance and the blond quickly allowed him, their tongues melded together as soon as Deidara's mouth opened. Snaking into a sensual dance, with spit traded and teeth clashing, though harsh Deidara found it unbelievably sexy. Sasori pulled away and stared into azure, lust filled eyes, as he pushed Deidara off there was a knock on the door. Sasori thought of ignoring it, but the knocking continued and mood went south like Sasori's attitude.

Sasori glared at the door, pulled Deidara to him and closing his lips on the blonde's again before he walked almost stomped over to the door. As he flung the door open the boy standing in front of it flinched and stared into blazing muddy eyes.

"What do you want Riku?" Sasori all but growled (I'm sorry but I never used any of the other slaves names, so I thought I could in this chapter.) Riku bowed and looked back up sat Sasori.

"K-k-kisame-sama and I-itachi-sama wish to t-talk to y-you." Riku nodded and looked around Sasori as Deidara appeared behind him staring down at the smaller boy. Sasori scoffed and moved sideways pushing Deidara from the room.

"Go do something." Sasori growled. He stalked down the hall towards Itachi's room. Deidara stared after him then turned his azure eyes on the shivering brunette standing in front of him. He smiled and leaned down making the boy jump.

"Can I help you with something?" Deidara asked smiling. Riku panicked for a moment then bowed to Deidara and the blond couldn't help himself. "Why are you bowing to me?"

"Aren't y-y-you Sasori-sama's l-lover?" Riku inquired. Deidara's face heated up and he slammed Riku against the back and stared laughing nervously.

"P-please, I'm a slave just like you." Deidara said laughing nervously. Riku looked at him and then turned on his heels, towards the stairs.

"Deidara c-can y-you help m-m-me with c-cooking?" The brunette said as he glance back at the still laughing blond. Deidara jumped from his stupor and looked at Riku and hopped his way over to the shorter boy.

"Sure." Deidara said.

"Do you want to cook something specific for Sasori-sama."

"He can wat what everyone else is eating."

* * *

Sasori stood a distance from Itachi and he was curled into Kisame's lap like a pained cat. Though Kisame was the servant he looked more in control than Itachi's blank eyes.

"So it finally happened." Sasori muttered. Kisame was silent, Sasori caught the slight tug in Kisame's shirt as Itachi gripped it. Being blind, did it make you feel so weak that everything around you felt like a threat?

"Yes." Kisame answered at last. Itachi lifted his head, he looked smaller, frail...could someone so strong be reduced to a child just from loosing his sight.

"Has Sasuke waken up yet?" Sasori asked, completely business.

"No, We went over there while you waited on Deidara." Kisame sighed, "He's looks worse than before."

Sasori didn't understand why they cared so much of Naruto got a few bruises, Deidara was a lot worse off. The muddy brown darkened as he though of the carvings that Orochimaru left in the blond's beautiful skin. Naruto could take some shit, he wasn't a baby.

"Call it off." Sasori said.

"What?"

"The deal."

"Sasuke would be....

"You don't even know if Sasuke will live that long." Sasori growled. Itachi curled into Kisame again at Sasori's words, the shark stared down Sasori, but he was still a slave and was beneath the red-head.

"All I'm saying is Naruto isn't two, he can take a few beatings and for all we know Orochimaru is still hurting Naruto." Thought the words tumbled from Sasori's lips, he highly doubted Naruto was being hurt. When he came over he didn't look to pale, he didn't show signs that he was in pain, and no new wounds appeared on his face.

"Sasori that all good but...

"Call it off." Itachi spoke for the first time, he was clutching Kisame's shirt like it was his lifeline. "I don't care if Sasuke hates me, I can't....I can't allow him to be hurt anymore." The raven released Kisame's shirt. He stumbled from his curled position to stand up, Kisame coming with him.

"Zetsu." The bipolor man can from the secret passage.

"Yes."

"Go to Orochimaru and tell him the deal is off."

"As you wish Itachi-sama." He was gone like that. The silence was thick after that and Sasori felt like there was nothing left to do, but to get back to his blond.

"I'll leave then." As Sasori turned to leave Kisame called out...

"You're going to have to tell Deidara, he's going to take it badly." Sasori's gaze hardened and he turned towards the door.

"Who wouldn't."

* * *

Deidara watched in fascination as Haku and Riku worked together in the kitchen. When Haku had come home to find the kitchen in shambles, after Deidara and Riku had tried to cook, Riku doing a lot better than Deidara who made the most mess. Haku had banished Deidara to the table and told Riku to let him cook.

"Dei, I don't understand why you thought that you were going to be able to cook all of a sudden." Haku said. He was smiling, which was probably a good thing considering that the kitchen was Haku's domain.

"Me neither." Deidara said, he watched as Haku leaned over when Riku tried to whisper something to him. Haku looked at Riku when he pulled away and a big goofy grin appeard on his face.

"You were trying to make something for Sasori-sama." Haku said. He stopped chopping to turn to the red blond. Deidara couldn't get him words out of his mouth, he glared at Riku who flinched and shuffled from the kitchen.

"I-I wasn't." Deidara stuttered. Haku grinned and walked over to the table, leaning down, his elbows resting on the edge as he looked at Deidara. The blonds face color was changing colors as Haku continued to stare at him.

"You were." Haku shouted happy. Deidara slammed his head down on the table as Haku went back to cooking. As Deidara grinded his forhead on the class, he didn't hear the object of their conversation walk in.

"What are you doing, brat?" Deidara jumped at Sasori's voice and Haku giggled at little but continued cutting.

"N-nothing." Deidara said.

"Grinding your head against clean glass isn't nothing." Sasori said.

"Danna~" Deidara whined. Sasori didn't say anything, Deidara could feel his eyes on him.

"Itachi and Kisame decided to cut the deal." Sasori said after some moments. Deidara and Haku went rigid and they turned surprised gazes on the red-head.

"What?Why?" Dediara had to stop himself from screaming. Haku's knife clattered as he dumped it in the sink, he walked around the table leaving Deidara and Sasori in the kitchen.

"Sasuke's condition isn't getting any better." Sasori said simply. Deidara didn't have anything to say to that, Sasuke wouldn't be able to take much more of Orochimaru's abuse, but Naruto wasn't taking any at all that didn't mean he should start. Deidara had taken hits...

"What if I...

"No." Sasori growled standing.

"Dann-

"I said NO!" Sasori growled and left the kitchen. Deidara watched him leave, tears brimming his eyes. He stood and ran from the kitchen taking the back door to the frost covered lawn. He kneeled down in the snow, the ice burning his legs, but he stayed on his knees tears on his cheeks. He stood again and ran into the woods, anything to get away from the house, anything! He stumbled and found that he didn't have the energy to stand.

"I'm sorry." Deidara coughed, his eyes stinging from the dirt and tears. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sasori walked the woods looking for the blond, Haku had been hysterical and Zabuza was still trying to calm him down, when Sasori had went to the kitchen to apologize to the blond he wasn't there. He'd waited for him to come back, but he never did and so now here Sasori was walking through soiled woods looking for the idiot blond.

"Dei!" Sasori called for like the fifth time. He came around a bend in the tree to see shocking blond hair, he stopped and sized up the blond. He was lying down on the floor under a shade of rocks, his hair covering his face. His breathing was low and uneven.

"Damn, just had to go and get sick." Sasori said. He leaned down and wrapped his right arm around the blonds back and his left arm under the crock of his knees. Deidara snuggled up into Sasori's chest, the red-head catching a strong whiff of pines, earth, and strawberry's.

"Were you using Haku's shampoo?" Sasori chuckled to himself. He walked the path that he came and soon returned to the mansion as soon as he into the house he was greeted by Haku, the ravens eyes were puffy and his lips were red and swollen.

"Things didn't go so well with Zabuza?" Sasori asked playfully. Haku glared up at him and the red-head ignored the harsh treatment and walked through the kitchen, and to the staircase. He rose the stairs with the blond still in his arms and when he was at the top almost collided with Riku who was running.

"Watch it." Sasori hissed, He's almost dropped Deidara. He shifted the blond in his arms and created a better grip on the soft flesh.

"Sasori-sama." Riku bowed in apology. Sasori ignored him and walked to his room, he took off the dirty clothes the blond was wearing and slipped him under the covers. He walked over to the chair that he'd sat earlier that morning and leaned his head on the back of his hand closing his eyes. He's never realized he's fallen asleep.

* * *

"Orochimaru!" The roar ripped Sasori from sleep, he looked at the bed to see Deidara staring at the door. His eyes wide and his bare shoulders shaking, he stood from his chair and walked to the bed, he stepped in front of Deidara making the blond look at him.

"Dei calm down." Sasori said leaning down in front of the bed, the blond kept shaking following Sasori with his eyes.

"R-r-riku c-came i-i-in e-earlier, s-sport-t-ting a large b-b-bruise on h-h-his cheek." Deidara stuttered. He reached out for the red-head and Sasori grabbed pale fingers and slipped into the bed with the blond hugging him to his chest.

"He's here." Sasori said a statment more then a question.

"Yeah."

"Naruto with him?" That was a question with worry laced in every word.

"N-no." Deidara trembling grew. "I-I heard Z-Zabuza's yelling a-a-and H-Haku's scream."

"Have you left the room?"

"No." Sasori was silent, he closed his eyes and moved off the bed, fixing his wrinckled clothes he walked towards the door.

"Don't leave this room until night." Sasori said glaring back at Deidara, the blond flinched as the usual muddy eyes glowed red. Deidara nodded, closing his eyes as the door closed leaving an echoing thump throughout the room. Deidara sat staring wide-eyed at the door, before crawling back under the covers his head covered as his body shook with contained sobs.

"Everything is so messed up." He whispered into a pillow.

* * *

Deidara hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he realized the room was darker then earlier, as he tried to move from under the covers there was a weight pressed against his back. He twisted to see the usually tamed raven hair of Haku ruffled with a few pieces cut off.

"Zabuza." Haku mumbled in his sleep. Deidara moved and the raven jerked up his eyes fuzzy and clouded as he looked around the room before the tears began to leak from half closed eyes.

"Haku." Deidara asked. His throat felt dry as he spoke his friends name, the raven's eyes jerked over him obsidian and cerulean meeting.

"He's dead." Haku's said. The words made Deidara freeze his heart going slow as he realized he was holding his breath forcing him to breath.

"Who?"

"Riku." Deidara wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but something struck him as Haku stared with red, puffy clouded eyes.

"How?"

"That snake." Haku spat the words, "He raped the poor boy." Deidara didn't even want to hear the rest, but Haku kept going.

"He'd came here with a gun and some kid following him, he's stabbed Zabuza just barely missing his heart and tried to touch me, but Zabuza he... he kicked the knife out of Orochimaru's hand and it flipped up cutting his face." Haku paused, his body shaking." The kid that was with him threw a knife at me and Zabuza reached his hand out and stopped it, but this was after he'd gone and... and almost beat Kisame to death."

"What about Itachi!"

"I don't know Sasori might be there now." Haku said, " We were all in the room together but Zabuza took me from the room as soon as he saw the old snake." Deidara rolled from the bed and ran to the door through it open. He took off down the hall to Itachi's room and when he opened that door he dropped to his knees automatically.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room!" Sasori growled echoed in the quiet room. He was sitting next to Itachi, his hand over the ravens who stirred a little at Sasori voice. The red-head was sitting in blood, his arms were covered in it and his muddy eyes were duller then normal.

"Danna what happen...

"He destroyed everything." Sasori cut Deidara off. " When I left you in the room, I went downstairs and brought Haku up here and told the nurses to take care of Zabuza. I came back up and went to Itachi's room but the snake had already gone only a brat by the name of Kabuto was left he gorging out Itachi's eyes when I came in, Kisame's body was already cut so Itachi didn't move as the brat did it."

"He hurt you."

"Only when he saw me after that he jumped from the window." Sasori's words were strained.

"What happened to Riku?"

"He was stabbed in the heart in front of Haku after Orochimaru raped him." Deidara crawled through the blood over to Sasori and touched his badly bleeding arm. The red-head flinched but allowed Deidara's hands to roam over his nerve damaged arm.

"It doesn't work anymore." Sasori said. Deidara stopped touching Sasori, "I can still feel in some places, but it is completely paralyzed." Deidara's body shook and he touched his face with blood covered hands. Sasori touched the blond's face with his movable left arm and kissed him on the forehead.

"He took Sasuke."Sasori whispered. Itachi's mouth opened from the bed and he let out a loud scream that had a body stirring from beside him and Deidara flinched as he took in Kisame's face. His right eyes was wrapped in bandages and his lip was cut along with other pats of his face. He raised a bandaged hand and touched Itachi's cheek and that calmed the screaming raven down to when only whimpers escaped the pale body.

"Please Sasori." Kisame said. Sasori stood, he grabbed Deidara right bicep and pulled the blond up who was staring at the shark, eyes clouded with tears and face covered in blood. Once the two of them were out of the room, Sasori leaned against the wall, leaning his head back he hugged the shaking blond tucking Deidara head under his chin. He sank down on the floor and leaned into the blonds hair taking in his scent. He finally let the tears fall as Deidara cried into this bloodied shirt, both their body's shaking being racked with silent and loud sobs.

Everything seemed to hurt.

* * *

**Review please, I cried as I wrote this chapter and tell me if you think I should do the sex scene still.**

**Sorry it took so long, but school has been pretty bad so take care and review. The chapters will be coming slower and I still don't know how I'm going to end it**


	8. With Love, Experiments, Kyuubi

**All The Pain**

**XxBrokenKira2xX-****omg this story ish addicting. you should think about puttin pein and madara in too o3o xoxoxo momo**

**One-Winged-Chaos- :O NYUH YOU:RE HORRIBLE (NarutoUno here and I resent this comment because Im not horrible, I just like a little tragedy)**

**ShiroiSasori- NO! Don't stop it there! I WANT TO READ MORE, DAMNIT!  
This chapter was so sad! Poor everyone! T_T Except Oro and Kabuto. . And yes, a sex-scene does seem needed! :3**

**~ShiroiSasori~**

**black55widow- They all are in such a mess**

**K.S.T.M- Orochimaru should die via explosions!Dx On a happier note, you should definitely add some smut!;3 Hope you update soon!xD**

**Tobifan66- OMG please hurry and update soon this is making me sad but happy at the same time! you are the greatest writer ever!**

**AkatsukiMemberWoolfy- Okay. Orochimaru. You can stab Deidara's eye. Carve into him with a kunai. Rape him. Kill Riku. Nearly kill Zabuza. Nearly kill Kisame. Rape Sas'Hey-Im-Gay' (gladly). Take SasGAY. I can take that. BUT HOW DARE YOU HURT SASORI!! YOU %#$% #$%$%^!# $#%$%^$ OF A #$^#$% #%#$^%$ %^&%$!#$ SNAKE %#^$^#$%!  
Good chapter ^-^ SasoDei smut scene would be nice ^-^**

**Chapter 8- With Love, Experiments, Kyuubi**

Deidara woke still leaning against Sasori, right in front of Itachi's door. He leaned against his Danna loving the kisses Sasori applied to his forehead.

"Danna…what is going to happen…?" He never finished. Sasori was already standing. Deidara stood next to with his Danna's hands wrapped around his waist. Azure eyes met pained mud's and suddenly Deidara wanted nothing more than to lavish in love with Sasori, but other… matters were more pressing

"Nothing." Sasori all but whispered. Deidara pushed away from him in an instant, his azure going from pained to pure anger

"WHY!?" Deidara screamed. Sasori shook his head he didn't have the energy to argue with the blond. Sasuke would have to deal with it, until Kisame could knock some sense into Itachi

"DANNA THAT MAKE'S NO SENSE HE'LL DIE…!" Deidara touched his cheek the slap wasn't painful, just really surprising

"What the hell do you want us to do Deidara." Sasori growled, "Itachi is blind and in pain, Kisame's eyes aren't recovering any time soon, Zabuza is on bed rest in as far as I know a fucking coma, what the hell am I suppose to do with a numb ass arm, and what the hell are you going to do?"

"He's not interested in you anymore so bribing him with your body won't work and nobody in this house is fit to go chase him and Kabuto." Sasori heaved. Deidara was on the verge of tears, his eyes glistening with them unshed. Sasori touched the cheek he's slapped, the blond flinched away making Sasori's eyes flicker with pain to a lifeless brown.

"Danna I'm so…"

"It's alright Dei." Sasori sighed, "We need time and rushing in to save someone that I believe will hold on is pointless at the moment." Deidara let the tears leak down his wiped them away and walked closer to Sasori letting the red-head embrace him.

"For now Dei, we'll shower then sleep." Sasori said. With his dead arm waving against his side and Deidara leaning against him, the two walked towards the room in silence, trying to figure out their own thoughts.

When they were in the Sasori's room, Deidara walked over to his Danna's bed, Haku wasn't their anymore. The room didn't have the death scent like Itachi's room.

"Are Itachi and Kisame going to sleep in their room?" Deidara asked. He heard rustling and turned his eyes connecting fist with Sasori's bare chest. The red-head shoulders lifted, muscles flexed, and Deidara found himself almost drooling.

"I can't make them leave," Sasori said," Kisame been with Itachi for a long time, he was here when I first arrived, they've been inseparable I could see boundaries being crossed as Itachi and Kisame relationship became more than just master and servant." Sasori walked into the bathroom, Deidara stood and walked to the door listening as the water in the shower came on.

"What did you do?" Deidara found himself asking. He heard the shower door opening and he could picture the red-head standing in the shower water dripping down sculpted abs. The blond felt the arousal grow beneath his pants and touched his covered member almost moaning, when had he become so sensitive?

"Nothing." Sasori said, "There was nothing I could do, I was older then both Sasuke and Itachi, but Kisame was his servant and they could do what they pleased." Deidara grunted, he'd let his pants drop his tip already soaked in pre cum. He touched it and covered his mouth with his free hand as the ripple of pleasure shot through his body.

"Dei is something wrong?" Sasori's voice was low with worry. Deidara opened his mouth and whimpered. He could hear the water go off, then the shower door open, he quickly tried to pull his pants back up around his waist. The door swung open and Sasori was standing sideways in all his naked glory and Deidara almost hit his limit with just that. The size of Sasori's dick looked about the length of his fore arm, how the hell he kept that thing hidden he'd never know.

"Damn Dei." Sasori's voice was low and husky. Deidara looked into the muddy brown orbs and saw lust glowing in them; he felt his arousal get stronger. Then Sasori was on his, their members pressed together making Sasori grunt and Deidara moan into the red-head mouth. The kiss was heated and filled with passion; Deidara leaned his head back as Sasori released his lips and began to devour his neck sucking the Adams apple.

"Ah!....Danna." Deidara moaned. He arched into Sasori as the red-head bit his collar bone, their members rubbing against each other both of them moaning against the friction. Sasori and Deidara's kissed again this time Deidara pulled Sasori closer, their kiss all teeth and tongue, barely any lip. Sasori rubbed himself against Deidara, the blond moaned into Sasori's mouth sweet breath filling his lungs. They pulled apart for air and were back at his again.

They were pressed against the wall, Deidara raised off the ground enough to wrap his legs around Sasori's waist and the red-head to stumble over to the bed. Deidara went down first, the two men's teeth clashing as they both hit the bed. Sasori pulled Deidara's shirt off the pants that Dei hadn't pulled up all the way were still discarded by the bathroom door. Deidara moaned as Sasori moved to his Adam's apple again sucking on the spot.

"Ah...Tou...ch....me." Deidara gasped. He screamed when Sasori took his a pale nub, sucking and nibbling as Deidara fingers pulled at his hair. He gripped the hard stub with his teeth and pulled. Deidara arched off the bed following it, he loved the sexy ass pain that came with Sasori's "love bite". Deidara came down when Sasori released him, now both their eyes filled with lust. Deidara fingers trailed over smooth muscles, his fingers grazed the fine tip of Sasori's hard member. The red-head's face twisted in pleasure, his hands gripped the sheets near Deidara hips as the blond squirmed from under Sasori, then crawled back under, Sasori's body like a tent for his own.

He licked at the tip of the pulsing member, the pre cum tasting bittersweet, and then took the whole tip into his mouth. Sasori was shaking his hair bushing against Deidara's back as his head leaned forward. The blond pushed the member deeper his hand gripping some of the uncovered flesh. He pumped and Sasori gave this low throated moan that rumbled through his chest and sent Deidara's hard cock upward. If it could go any higher.

As Deidara licked and nipped at Sasori cock the red-head leaned down parting the round, pale cheeks and touched the puckering hole. Deidara moaned against Sasori's dick, the long wood going deeper into the blond's mouth. He gagged a little, but kept the wood firmly between his cheeks as he gave a long suck. The fingers circling his whole pushed in without any effort as Deidara gave that good suck to Sasori's fat cock, the blond screaming against the cock.

"Da...mn....it" Sasori gasped. How the hell he was being outdone was annoying the hell out of him, Sasori grinned and trusted into Deidara's mouth, the blond gagged the dick shoving deeper into his throat. Deidara's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sasori continued his ministrations and with each thrust his finger came in and out of the tight hole. Sasori stopped at the coiling in his stomach and curled close to Deidara as he came. The white hot cum spilling down Deidara's throat had the blond pulling away.

The cum spilled from Deidara's mouth as the blond coughed a little. Sasori was shaking, his fist so tight that his knuckles had begun to turn white, he relaxed as the wave of pleasure came off him. He grinned at Deidara.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win." Sasori said. Deidara grinned, eyes a misty blue as he smiled at his red-headed master.

"Who's says I didn't win?" Deidara smiled. Sasori smirked and pressed his body flush against Deidara's his chest touching the blonds' abdomen. Deidara grunted as Sasori slid further down his body; He moaned as Sasori's hot cavern took in his hardened dick. Sasori closed his teeth over Deidara's tip and scarped them downward, his tongue licking up every drop of pre cum; Sasori almost came just hearing Deidara moan his name, he looked up his head bobbing now. The blond wriggled against him, Sasori gripped a pale thigh and bobbed harder making the blond wriggle.

"Ahhh....Dan...na...now." Deidara moaned. He arched into Sasori's mouth loving the feeling of his cock engulfed in Sasori's enflaming lips. Sasori raised his digits to the blonds' mouth and Deidara took the hint rolling the pale digits between his tongue and teeth. Sasori growled low and Deidara released the digits to let a moan that almost had Sasori's coming. Sasori pulled his fingers away and then released Deidara's pulsing dick, he went further down touching the twitching entrance between Deidara's tight cheeks.

"Ready." Sasori gasped. Both of their bodies were covered in a film of sweat making them shine in the light moonlight that came in through the window. Deidara nodded and Sasori pressed his index into the tight heat, Deidara arched against the pain his face twisted in pleasure Sasori grinned and slipped the second one in.

"Danna." Deidara moaned. Sasori leaned down, taking the blonds' cock into his mouth again and bobbing as he thrust his fingers in and out, adding the third in the process. Deidara moaned so loud Sasori felt himself squirt, he pulled back and looking at Deidara's sweat soaked body. He lifted his too big cock and placed it at Deidara's stretched, twitching entrance, Deidara gave a weak nod and Sasori pressed forward, his cock sliding in without problem, but the heat was strong he almost released before getting one thrust in.

"Damn...fuck..in....tight." Sasori gasped. He jerked forward slamming into Deidara the blond, Deidara screamed so loud Sasori was sure the blond had woken, if anyone was sleeping, and the whole house. The red-head didn't care he just grabbed the blonds' forearm and yanked forward so the blond would be sitting on his folded legs, he lifted Deidara a little then dropped the blond straight down on his cock earning another window shattering scream of pleasure and a wonton moan after.

"Ahhh...Danna." Deidara moaned wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck as the red-head thrusted upward and Deidara followed going with him to keep the pace. Sasori smirked then lifted Deidara by his forearm again and dropping the blond down, the tip of the cock brushed Deidara prostate and Deidara screamed eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sasori grinned then. grunted, then pushed Deidara down their bodies pressed together as Sasori slammed into Deidara with a startling force, but each time the thrust was on his prostate bringing both men closer and closer.

"Dan...na....coming." Deidara moaned. Sasori crashed their lips together, his thrust becoming more erratic. as he pumped Deidara's cock. The blonds head flew back as he came, his cum shooting over both of their stomachs. Deidara's tight cavern tightening over his had him coming next right into the tight hole. They were breathing hard, sweat and cum dripping from their bodies as Deidara relaxed Sasori grinned and thrust upward.

Deidara gasped still sensitive. "What the fu....?"

"No time for sleep, we have a long night ahead of us." Sasori grinned. Deidara eyes widened and Sasori gave a thrust just to make sure the blond knew he was serious. "You won't be sleeping for awhile Dei I have serious stamina.

Deidara groaned.

* * *

Sasuke was pressed flat against the bed, his legs bent awkwardly and in a lot of pain. Sasuke hadn't felt this much pain since his parents were killed....maybe not even then, he used his unchained right hand to try and move again, but each time he moved the spikes dug into his ankles. He was stuck flat on his stomah with that damn snake. Naruto snuck in once and sad smile on his face and his usually bright azure eyes had been dull with grief.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," Naruto had said, "I can't help you, he won't let me near you." Then Naruto left hearing the soft footsteps of Orochimaru's shoes, the blond had crawled through a passage behind a slab of broken stone and placed it back over the opening once he was through. Sasuke remembered it, it had been just last night, hours after they'd brought him here, disoriented and in pain.

Orochimaru's healing his legs, making sure they heal ok, but he always....right after would stick Sasuke in the bed, with his legs slightly numb and chain him to the bed making sure the spikes were placed corretly facing his ankles so he would have no choice, but to sit still. Thet were healing, but Orochimaru would notice how awkward they'd gotten and place him in the heal chamber strapped to that metal bed, that Sasuke had been strapped to before coming to this room, until he deicided that Sasuke wouldn't move to much on the bed.

"Sasuke darling." Sasuke flinched as he was pulled from his thoughts by Orochimaru's slithering voice. He felt the snakes sick, weird, rough fingers against his calf. He heard the lock click then the spikes not digging into his flesh. Then Orochimaru was near his face, his fingers gliding over Sasuke's arm to the the chain there. He released it and Sasuke didn't feel the tug of the chain, but his shoulder hurt when he pulled it to his body.

"You're moving to much." Orochimaru hissed. He slapped Sasuke's thigh getting a cry of agony from the raven. Sasuke twisted as Orochimaru picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, he rubbed Sasuke's ass as he walked from the room, down the dank, damp hallway and to the metal door direcly at the end. Sasuke squirmed a little which earn him a pinch, he growled in his throat. Hell he was tied up, couldn't walk, and Naruto couldn't help him, but he sure as hell wasn't going down without some glares, words, and cussing.

"Kabuto we're straping him down." Orochimaru said as he pushed the metal door open. Kabuto looked up from poking at something, that was probably once human.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. He turned towards his master, stripping off bloody latex gloves. He helped Orochimaru as they pressed Sasuke against the cold metal table, wrapping lether straps around hia ankles, wrist, abdomen, and neck. Sasuke found that breathing wasn't difficult, but the strap on his neck was like a hand making him sick.

"How is Naruto-kun doing?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke looked at the Snake, he touched Sasuke's covered stomach, kneading the muscles with cold fingers. He loved touching Sasuke, not the small one's you do to someone you love, but the ones you do to someone who can't fight back; all lust and no love. Kabuto shook his head then gave a wicked smile that had Sasuke glaring at the baby snake.

"Good, if you say so," Kabuto walked over to a vile, it was filled with a swirling red liquid that had Sasuke's skin crawling, that stuff screamed evil. "Only a little, right, that's all I gave him and the Kyuubi settled in nicely, he trashed a little making it look like Naruto was about to give birth, blood everywhere."

"His internal organs?" Orochimaru asked. Orochimaru picked up another vile it was purple and he a poking in a syringe into it, the vile on top of the nettle filled with the stuff. He'd heard...he'd heard that Orochimaru had been practicing black magic but this stuff had Sasuke ready to kill himself.

"Good, the Kyuubi is healing any injuries that happen to show up from it's rustling in Naruto's brain." Kabuto put the vile down and poked at a heart. It was shaped funny, but it defiantly wasn't human because at the touch the thing burst open and filled the room with the scent of dead animals and shit mixed together and left to sit for a long period of time. Sasuke felt the bile rise in this throat, but he pushed the nausea down and listened.

"No abnormalities?" Orochimaru inquired as he poked around in drawer, pulling out and IV pack. He attached it to the metal rib near Sasuke's head smiling as midnight eyes stared back at him with a burning hatred.

"The whiskers that you made." Kabuto smiled as Sauske frowned, "They get thicker as if the Kyuubi is making that apart of Naruto and himself, a connection." Orochimaru cocked his head to the side a sadist smile on his face.

"Their bonding?" Orochimaru laughed, "Kyuubi likes the kid, tell me more, anything."

"Naruto-kun is always mumbling it seems the Kyuubi has taken shape as something in his mind, but Naruto doesn't seem to mind the intrusion, he talks to the damn thing every few seconds."

"Have Tayuya watch him tonight and tell her I want to know about every single thing that the blond does." Orochimaru didn't say anything else, but Kabuto was gone the creaking of metal was all the echoed in the room. Orochimaru walked over to the syringe picking up the purple filled vile and walking back over to Sasuke who squirmed, but the straps did their job making sure that he couldn't move.

"Sasuke darling we're doing a little experiment." Orochimaru smiled, he smacked sasuke's bicep the vains pulsing as he did so, he covered his vein in alcohol and then pressed the tip of the nettle to it. Sasuke flinched slightly at the prick, he never did like shots or nettles for that matter, but he couldn't control the tranquil feeling that covered him like a blacket making his eye lids become heavy and his brain to stop working as quickly as he would've liked.

"Ah, you still have the energy to glare?" Orochimaru smiled, he long canines poking his sickly purple lips. Sasuke didn't realize he'd been glaring at all. Orochimaru slapped where the nettle went in making Sasuke suck in a breath.

"This little drug is my own special poison, each of my subordinates takes it, but only once since it could kill you." He touched Sasuke's cheek rubbing the clenched jaw. "It's like a curse and you even get a curse mark, each a different shape. The pain will start soon Sasuke." Orochimaru pulled a gag from behidn his back and placed the thing over Sasuke's mouth the ball overtaking his teeth. Then is struck; like someone was taking a knife and quickly ripping him apart, except instead of dying he just kept feeling it.

Sasuke couldn't feel himself, he felt his muscles move and contract his fingers bending out of place his brain swelling, his legs moving... healing. He felt his lungs twist, he couldn't breath, he felt his eyes water, he was crying, he felt the blood well on his stomach. Like acid against your eye lids evething felt sensitive. He couldn't feel his being, he felt hallow as if someone else was in his body but he was enduring the pain.

"I'll leave you alone." Orochimaru hissed. He licked Sasuke's cheek then the creaking of hinges sounded, but they were low over Sasuke's sound. Poping bones, broken bones moving and twisting back into place.

Sasuke never realized he'd blacked out, his mouth closed and his eyes staring into nothing. He could still feel it, the pain, the agony was so powerful it made him want to kill himself.

He was still strapped to the bed.

* * *

Sasori lifted pale eyelids to marvel at the waves of golden locks that clouded his sense of sight. He sniffed the smell of strawberries came over him, the blond hadn't even taken a shower how the hell did he smell like strawberries. Sasori shifted then winced, his arm asleep under the sleeping blond, he twisted and quickly pulled his arm from under the pale head and golden locks. His arm tingled as he stood, completely naked, on his side of the bed.

He walked to the bathroom, slipping over to the tub and turning on the water, the warm liquid splashed his face making him sigh. He stood and streached as the water pooled at the bottom of the tub; he walked from the room and stood near the foot of the bed, watching _his _beautiful blond as he slept. Golden tressed tickled flushed, pale cheeks and a slighly red nose; plump lips were parted with slow even breathing; and a skinny arm was wrapped around a pillow like it was Sasori himself.

Sasori huffed not ready to wake up and face the horrible wonders outside his bedroom door, but he and Deidara needed a bath after their three hour sex period. He walked over to Deidara's side of the bed and tapped the blond lightly against his cheek. Deidara stirred, but covered himself with more of the covers, Sasori grinned he leaned down and took Deidara's ear into his mouth, licking and nibbling the shell.

"Hmm...Stop Danna." Deidara muttered/moaned. Sasori smirked and leaned closer as if he were to whisper in the blond's ear.

"Wake up....DEIDARA!!!" Sasori screamed and his head flew back as Deidara rocketed up. He stared sleepy around the room, then his eyes fell on his fully naked master and his face turned a shade of pink that riveled a cherry tree.

"Danna~" Deidara whined. Sasori held out a hand and waited for the blond to take it, which he did immediately and was pulled from the bed dried cum sticking to his inner thigh. He blushed and tried to pull him hand away, but his red-headed master just pulled the Deidara on leading him to the bathroom.

"We're taking a bath together." Deidara squeaked once in the white tiled room. Sasori shut the water off and then stepped sideways, gesturing for Deidara to get in. The blond, with caution, walked pass his Danna and touched the water, the heat seeping into pores and filling his being to the core. He slipped into the tub without much problem, sitting up and twitching as Sasori slid in behind him. He hesitated, but Sasori placed his arms around Deidara's neck and the blond, with Sasori's assurence, leaned into his master's chest.

They sat like that both content with each others presense and the sound of sloshing water as Deidara moved his hands around gently. They were silent both lapping in it with eyes closed, Deidara slouched more the water making his already drowsy body even more heavy.

"Don't sleep Dei." Sasori whispered. Deidara pushed back against Sasori as the words were whispered into his ear, the red-head's hot breath tickling him. He giggled as Sasori licked the shell of his ear his masters deep chuckle made his stomach flip. Deidara had never felt like this, he'd never had a master that cared for him like Sasori did, he'd never had someone like Sasori at all. Deidara was glad that he'd been adopted by Sasori, because just being around Sasori felt a little like... home.

"Danna do you....?" Deidara looked up, Sasori slouched, muddy brown met misty blue. Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead, like reassurence then nodded. Deidara smiled softly and allowed Sasori to lay butterfly kissed along his head, his ear, his jaw, and then his neck. He was in love with Sasori, He was in love with his master and... Sasori, his master loved him back.

* * *

It was a cold kinda of darkness, with no lights and sounds it felt like you were blind, deaf, and paralyzed. He'd never felt like this, it hurt, and he wanted Sasuke to comfort him. Sasuke used to always comfort him, with kisses and gentle touches. Naruto had grown away from the fear he felt now, he wanted Sasuke so bad, he wanted to be with the raven more then anything.

**"So you're in love Kit?" **Naruto looked up, not really looking at anything, but he wasn't paralyzed and that gave him some assurence as he stood, his legs felt shakey, but the darkness he was in shook anyway as the voice spoke.

**"You've talked to me before Kit."**

Naruto blinked, "I know Kyuu I was just thinking." There was a rumbling chuckle, Naruto smiled, it wasn't as happy as when Sasuke chuckled at one of his small quips, but Kyuu was like a brother or sister that always had something to provide.

**"Kit I'm the all powerful, that damned snake just got lucky." **Kyuu's growl echoed in the darkness and Naruto frowned, he preferred it when Kyuubi didn't get angry.

**"You're such a child Kit." **It was Kyuubi's rumbling chuckle/giggle that had Naruto smiling again. He wished Sasuke could be with him, sharing his love for Kyuubi like they shared everything else. Kyuubi laughed again followed by the purr that had Naruto laughing as well.

"I wish you did that more often." Naruto murmured. He knew even if he whispered Kyuu would hear him and talk back, reassure, or try to keep him for losing it.

Kyuubi scoffed, **"You've already lost it Kit, plus I would, but I died in anger so I was reborn with anger." **

"Like every other human." Naruto said. Kyuubi's scoff had Naruto head reeling, he sat down to try to stop the darknes from shaking.

**"Problem is Kit," **Kyuubi started,** "I'm not every other human, I'm everything but Human." **Naruto opened his eyes, the room filled with a red glow that pooled at the bottom of his feet. Kyuubi's tail layed out from behind the cage touching his legs, how come he hadn't felt it before; he stood again, looking straight at the fox.

"I think you're human Kyuubi." Naruto smiled, this smile was real. He loved Kyuubi...not in the way he loved Sasuke, but in a way that was brotherly. The fox was part of him, which made him human. Kyuubi purred at Naruto's smile and thoughts, he touched his muzzle to the blond's forhead red water pooled at the bottom of the blond's feet.

**"Thank you Kit."** Kyuubi purred. Naruto felt the darkness spiral above him the black fog took over Kyuubi's form, the red fox's teeth peirced black lips.

Naruto smiled right back at the fox as the fog too over completely.

Naruto awoke, with red eyes and a hurricane of uncontrolable rage. He was angry as hell.

* * *

**NarutoUno here and i wanted to say sorry it's late, but Soccer was over so I had time and I though I set out a new chappy**

**Tell me what you think about the lemon, It was my first one compared the OroSasu thing so please**

**REVIEW!!!!XD**


	9. Gone, Return, Leaving

**All The Pain**

**One-Winged-Chaos- Nyah I meant no offence! Sorry! But come on, it was just a bit mean (In case you haven't guessed, i'm not too keen on tragedy :P)**  
**I'm glad it's not just me who likes the idea of Naruto and Kyuubi communicating in that way. I always like it when they get on :D**  
**Lovely smut by the way :D**

**blackwidow55- Great lemon! So Naruto is going to save Sasuke with Kyuubi's help?**

**vampireangeltigeranimechick- aw sasodei. I loves it. Maybe Kyuubi will help Naruto save Sasuke**

**Tobifan66- YAY *throws praises and spanks at you* the lemon was awsome!**

**AkatsukiMemberWoolfy-"You wont be sleeping for a while, Dei, I have serious stamina."**  
**BEST. LINE. EVA! LA!**  
**Horray! Duck-Butt-Hair-Cut-Emo-Thingy is getting tortured! X3 I hope he dies (though he probably wont =.= )**  
**Lolz, Naruto gonna kill some people~**  
**As long as Sasori and Deidara are still okay, I shall be fine X3 (IM BEGGING YOU! DONT KILL THEM! PWEASE! OKAY! YOU CAN KILL DEIDARA! BUT DUNT KILL SASORI!) Or I might just have ta hunt chu down X3**  
**Good smut scene X3**  
**Be careful with grammer, I noticed that you occasionaly would skip a word or a few.**  
**Anyway, keep up the writting X3**  
**-Woolfy**

**Chapter 9- Gone, Return, Leaving**

* * *

Naruto watched from his minds eyes as Kyuu took over. He could feel it, the fox's power slipping through him, the red spreading over his whole, starting from his feet, past his finger tips, and to pulling at his hair. He laughed as the red tickled his neck and then ran pointed like fanning fox tails.

"Are you going to get him Kyuu?" Naruto asked, he was at the cage ready to walk in, he felt Kyuu's tail stop him, the foxes head was shaking.

**"Don't come in here Kit." **Kyuu said. The fox stretched opening its wide jaws for a huge yawn. What do you do with a mouth that large. **"Eat women out and suck men's dicks." **Naruto flushed and buried his hands in his hair as he let out a flushed sigh. Kyuu chuckled and licked Naruto's cheek. Naruto jerked his head up as a cracking sound resounded through his mind. He felt a spike of pain then wetness near his belly button. Naruto reached down and touched the blood that dripped down his abdomen and into his tattered shorts inside and outside of his mind.

"Ow." Naruto muttered. Outside Kyuu pulled the boney blade from Naruto's stomach and then inside he caressed the boys cheek telling that he wouldn't fell any pain inside his mind only Kyuu could feel it. Only slight quips were allowed inside the mind, but excurceating pain stayed away.

They pressed pass one of Orochimaru's Minions quickly taking sharps turns so that the creature would lose their scent. Kyuu quickly followed the shallow scent trail that he caught of the raven, trying as much as possible to escape and avoid anymore distractions. He stopped in front of a steel door that gushed out waves of the ravens scent and something that had Kyuubi's balls tightening.

"What the hell Kyuu?" Naruto growled. Kyuu shook his head, clearing away all potent smelling thoughts and held his breath as he slammed open the door. Naruto felt his heart stop and Kyuu shift within the cage, growling as he retreated from the body allowing Naruto to take over again. Naruto met violent and sexy misty black pools with his own contracted red eyes. God did Sasuke look like a fucking sex god.

"Naruto." Naruto shivered as his name passed through, pink, thin lips. He nodded and walked closer to the steel table that Sasuke some how had broken the restraints to. The pale skinned beauty looked wild as he watched his red eyed slave walk towards him both of their eyes flashing with lust. Sasuke was facing the violent looking blond, his clothes fit big on his somehow smaller frame.

Naruto thought Sasuke looked like a bird, a cold eyed raven. His hair was long but looked soft and smooth as it curled under his chin, his midnight eyes flashed with amazement and lust, and his milky skin looked paler and smoother than usual. Naruto reached out and touched the white slate, feeling muscles tense under the velvet curtain. He leaned down taking Sasuke into his arms and automatically taking in the tip of the raven's earlobe.

Sasuke arched into Naruto as the wild blond nibbled his ear, the blond's lips trailing down to his neck, and then the place where he noticed Orochimaru's mark appear. Sasuke opened his mouth in a gasp as he felt Naruto's fingers on his stomach soft touches applied to his bellybutton.

"Ah...Naru!" Sasuke gasped. Both froze as they heard the silent chuckling. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's close the raven's view blocked by broad shoulders as Naruto stood rigid his body slightly hanging over Sasuke's as his back faced the door. Naruto looked over his shoulder and glared at the door not turning, keeping Sasuke from view of the disgusting snake, he growled low. The sound coming from his stomach and ripping itself from behind pointed teeth.

"Please re-frame from having sex on my lab table." Orochimaru chuckled, his yellow eyes glowing against the black back drop of the hallway behind him. Kabuto stepped in behind his master, his glass's shining with the faint glow of the lab room.

Naruto growled turning so fast Sasuke's hair flipped from his face to curl around his ear tickling his neck. He looked at Orochimaru over Naruto's shoulder his eyes a red hue as he hissed between his teeth. Orochimaru laughed, a thing that had Kyuubi growling and hissing and Naruto whimpering as he pressed his back closer to Sasuke. The raven gripped Naruto's shirt and glared at Orochimaru from behind his red eyed slave.

"I thought the drug would wipe away all affection." Orochimaru chuckled then turned to Kabuto eyes wide with eager. "Kabuto lets get another one!" Orochimaru said his voice dripping with excitement I want to try this drug on others."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama". Kabuto disappeared into the dark hallway, Naruto on guard as he stood in front of his precious master.

"Now Naruto," Orochimaru said sweetly, "Move." Naruto jerked slightly and he groaned as Kyuubi howled within his mind. Naruto touched his stomach, eyes wide as he pressed his fingers into the puncture wound in his abdomen. Sasuke jumped from behind Naruto, walking slowly to Orochimaru the snake smiling all the while.

"Don't get that tortured look Naru, dear." Orochimaru said, "You'll go to a good home, a nice little Home were your body can be used for better purposes." Naruto growled as his vision blurred, watching as Sasuke stood next to Orochimaru eyes dead as the snake wrapped a pale arm over thin shoulders.

"Sas..." Naruto coughed and Sasuke flinched as the blood trickled from his slave's mouth. Orochimaru touched his mark and Sasuke fell against the snakes chest eyes back to their dead onyx in no time. Naruto growled, noting Kyuu hiss, growl, and whimper in the back of his mind.

"He's mine now Naru." Orochimaru laughed, "Sleep well." Naruto growled and glared before he felt nothing, saw nothing, he couldn't smell anything either. He hunched down as he was forced into his mind in front of Kyuu cage. The fox yowled in pain and then whipped around as he heard his Kit's whimper.

"Dead." Naruto whispered. Kyuu grunted and Naruto looked straight at the fox eyes glowing red, with sadness and anger, anger wasn't the right word, it was pure fury and something told Kyuu no one could stop whatever was to happen next. "Kill everyone and everything within a 100 mile radius of this place, " Naruto was growling his breath coming out in puffs, "I want it all gone." He lowered his head and leaned into one of Kyuu's tails that had slid from between the bars to comfort him.

**"As you wish Kit."** Kyuu growled.

* * *

**Three Day's Later...**

Deidara opened his eyes to to the smell of bacon and fresh cooking bread. He lifted his head up, cover sliding down his back. He was alone, Sasori's side of the bed was cold, he'd been gone for awhile. Deidara grunted as he forced himself into a seated position.

He yawned slightly and grunted again when there was a knock at the door. He turned slightly away from the open window he'd been staring through and watch with pleasure filled eyes as Haku pranced in and with smile that had Deidara's heart fluttering.

"Zabuza woke up!" Haku beamed, "He's running a slight fever, but he's awake." Deidara nodded as Haku pounced on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest as he curled up next to his friend. Deidara covered himself best he could as Haku sat next to him.

"I don't know what I'd do without him." Haku said. Deidara nodded. It seemed like so long ago that Sasori had brought him and he'd made all these new friend, it wasn't exactly a year yet, but still. He frowned slightly, contemplating. Three days, today being the third and still no sign of Sasuke and Naruto, but Deidara couldn't expect much Orochimaru was up to something he just had to wait on it. They would come back he was sure.

"They will return." Haku said as if reading the blonds mind. "They'll return and we'll all be happy again." Deidara smiled and both looked up as Sasori walked into the room, holding a tray of food, He shooed Haku away as he set down the tray on Deidara's covered lap. Haku waved grinning like a fool as Sasori sat down on the edge of the bed, the long sleeved crimson turtle neck fitting against his muscular build.

"I talked to Kisame today." Sasori said as he watched Deidara stuff his face. The blond jerked and looked at his master/ lover smiling as Sasori smirked wiping syrup off Deidara's cheek. The blond swallowed and watched his master waiting for him to continue.

"His vision's blurry and he said he'd move to another room, once he convinced Itachi that the house was safe and everything was ok." Sasori said. The red head smiled as the blond nodded and began eating. Everything was calm now, people were recovering and no one spoke much of the exact details of what happened that day their youngest disappeared from the house. The winter festival was two days away, the house decided to do a cookout with a small group of friends, but stay within the safety of the estate. Itachi's state of mind, seemed more complex the longer Sasuke was gone and Kisame seemed to be only one that could touch him, Sasori the only one that could really talk to him outside of Kisame's protective circle.

"Danna, how's your arm?" Deidara asked. Sasori raised his right arm, flexing his wooden fingers. He'd created and attached his wooden arm to replace the damaged one, he nodded to Deidara swiping his fingers through the fringe and smiling at the scope that he'd made so the blond could see slightly. The eye wasn't completely gone, but the infection had done some damage, tell you what, it scared the shit out of Sasori during his and Deidara's fifth round of sex. He moved the fringe back to kiss Deidara's forehead and he almost shit himself, he'd immediately called the doctor to come look at it and that same night created the lovely scope to fit Deidara's eye.

"It's not to ugly is it." Deidara asked. He smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead.

"No, nothing could be ugly on you Dei." Sasori smirked at the faint blush that dusted over the pale cheeks. He kissed the boys lips, it was chaste but Deidara found it extremely intimate. They pulled apart with Sasori kissing Dei's nose and watching the boy go back to eating. They sat in that silence, Sasori already pulling out a book and going to sit by the open window as the winter breeze passed through the window, cooling Deidara's heated skin.

"Danna?" Deidara started. The master lifted his head and stood walking to the bed, and taking the tray from Dei, placing it on the coffee table near the window. He sat down on the bed and looked at his naked servant. Deidara played with his hair a little and then smiled at his master, "When Naruto and Sasuke return can we have a big party?" Sasori eyes widened.

"I mean, I've never been to a party, and you've read to me about them, with dancing and little food and pretty dresses and tuxes." Deidara babbled. He looked up slowly when Sasori kissed him on the forehead, then a lips. He smiled at Sasori wrapping his arm's around his his master's neck, pulling the red-head to him. Sasori smirked and pressed closer to Deidara as they fell back against the white sheets; Deidara licked Sasori's bottom lip. He gasped as Sasori's mildly cold hands ran down his bare sides.

"Danna~" Deidara whined when the red-head moved to his neck. It wasn't serious just some fun, he giggled as Sasori's fingers ran over his ribcage. Deidara pushed against his master's shoulders as he slowly began to creep towards to the area just above his hips when it tickled the most. Deidara gasped as his master sucked his collarbone and kept gasping along with wispy laughs as his master's long fingers ran over his sides.

"Stop...Dan..na!" Deidara gasped. He wiggled as the tickles became fierce. Deidara let out gasping laugh's as Sasori moved away, kissing him up his arm, touching each finger with his lip's, then his knuckles, his wrist, his elbow, his shoulders, his neck, and his nose. Deidara pouted and pulled Sasori closer to him.

"You forgot my lips." Deidara whispered. Sasori chuckled and leaned down pressing his lips onto Deidara's, he nipped slightly at the blonds bottom lip, and was immediately granted entrance. They sucked each other tongues fighting for awhile before Deidara gave up, Sasori beat the shit out of his mouth, sucking and biting his tongue. They broke apart as the door swung open, Sasori glared at Haku and Deidara pouted as he rolled on his side.

"He came back!" Haku gasped. He heaved, his small chest quickly moving in and out as Deidara and Sasori jumped from the bed staring wide-eyed at Haku. "Naruto, by himself. He's bleeding so much, some of the other maids are taking care of him, but god he traveled days with that wound, I wouldn't be surprised if it is infected... Haku rambled, but Deidara rushed past him, turning so quickly he almost slipped down the stairs. He felt a strong and steady arm come around his waist, he didn't struggle to break free as Sasori hugged him, Deidara leaned his cheek into Sasori's red main, letting the hairs tickle his cheek. He sighed as Sasori kissed his neck, right at the point where his neck and collar bone met.

"He's alone." Sasori whispered. Deidara felt himself tense even as Sasori pulled away he was frozen, from shock? He couldn't really even tell. When his wrist was wrapped with wooden fingers, that were warm to the touch he looked up. He was shocked at the sadness in Sasori's eyes, but he found himself being pulled down the stairs slowly, his wrist still wrapped firmly in the wooden fingers. He liked that simple support that his Danna seemed to give.

"Dei you have to breath." It was Sasori's rumbling chuckle. Deidara jerked his head up, wondering exactly when he looked down. He sucked in a breath, it was trembling and filled with anticipation. Sasori pulled Deidara into the living room, both watching a moment as a bubble gum haired maid cleaned Naruto as he laid out on the couch. Deidara tried to shake away from Sasori, but the red-head's grip was tight, his eyes were flickering slightly with an unnamed fire that burned bright in the chocolate ires.

"Naruto." It was a gasping breath, and Sasori wipped around, pulling Deidara with him. Itachi looked weaker then he'd been the night Sasuke was kidnapped, his unseeing eyes closed, he never opened then anymore. He was leaning against Kisame, who arm was wrapped around the pale youth's waist. Itachi was trembling, his pale skin looking clammy and gray. Kisame's grip tightened and Itachi stopped trembling, his features schooled themselves and he wore a calm mask the only indication that he was worried was the slight tremble of his fingers and twitch of his lips.

"He's going to be okay." Sakura's voice cut through the unstable tension and suddenly sighs of relief fell from everyone's lips. They turned as a groan erupted from the couch, Deidara felt Sasori's grip slacken and his slipped away, only pausing to see Sasori nod then he was crouching by Naruto's head.

"The wound?" Kisame asked.

"I cleaned out as much infection as I could, but it might take a few days to heal." Sakura said, she played with a strand of pink hair. Sasori watched her and then turned away, going to stand behind Deidara as the blond gripped Naruto's hand, his fingers flexing as Sasori neared.

"Should he see a real doctor?" It was Itachi.

"I called my old sensei, if you don't mind Itachi-sama." There was a grumbled reply, a quiet sorry, then a silence that screamed for them to make noise.

There just wasn't any sound that could be made.

Just quick breathing and troubled sighs

* * *

Orochimaru came again, milking it as Sasuke licked his tip. The swirling red eyes a serious turn on. As he pulled up his pants he leaned down and planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, earning a quiet keen from the newly transformed raven.

Itachi would have been a good prize, Deidara as well, Naruto an even better one.

He shrugged.

"Kabuto." As soon as the 'o' fell from his lips, his silver haired servent was there, he pulled Sasuke up like the perfectly tamed doll he was... now. Sasuke didn't fight as Kabuto led him to the joint bathroom, to clean Orochimaru's new toy. He'd wished he could've kept Naruto, a prize that would have been, he licked his lips and finished fixing himself up. The brat was either dead or back at his home to Orochimaru, he cared for neither.

If he played his card's right, then the child would be coming for Sasuke soon enough then he'd have both his pawns in place. If he was dead, then he could always find some other host for his magic.

"I'm leaving Sasuke with you Kabu-chan." Orochimaru smirked as he leaned against the closed bathroom door. There was a thud and he quickly straightened himself, he needed to get invitations out.

The party was but a day away.

* * *

Deidara found himself against the beautiful beige paint of his and Sasori's shared room, his fingers curled in the mane of red hair and said red-head ate his neck. He moaned slightly, but even so he couldn't get into the mood, a radiating terror shook him.

"Next time Dei," Sasori's voice shocked him from his thoughts, "Tell me when you don't want to have sex." Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek and began sliding of clothes, Deidara helped him, taking the shirt and pants he'd discarded on the floor and placing them in the wicker hamper near the door. He really wanted the sex, but his concern fro Naruto seemed to out weigh his lust from Sasori. He sunk to the floor, couched as he pondered.

Sasuke, where was Sasuke? Itachi had moved rooms and Zabuza would soon be up and ready to move again, Haku mostly stayed cooped up there with him, only bringing down wet towels and to get un-sweat covered sheets. He brought up food, but Zabuza mostly slept, Haku said he wasn't really losing body fat or muscle mass or anything.

There wasn't much left in this house, everyone was falling apart, maybe... maybe we'll all go...

"Dei." Deidara jumped and stood, he turned on his heel and pranced towards a refreshed looking Sasori. The red-head lifted the crimson eye-brow and waited as Deidara stood in front of him, a cute smile on his face. It was a tight smile so Sasori knew something, not so good was coming, Deidara seemed to drop loads of depression whenever he thought to hard about what was happening around them.

"Hey Danna, what would you do if we all went our separate ways?"

* * *

**There you go, srry it took so long Idea's were kinda slow so, I hope you like this one**

**Review please**


	10. Epilogue

**Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon- I liked the chapter. But WHY didn't Naruto save Sasuke *wails* poor Sasuke being put through all that, he is so going to kick ass when he's brought out of his spelled stupor, I mean really. I don't think Sasuke would fall under like that so easily though, maybe thats because I beleieve is copious amounts of Willpower! I can't wait!**

**Hobomara- OMG you have to continue this story is EPIC! :D**

**AkatsukiMemberWoolfy- Aweasome ^-^ Good to see an update ^O^**  
**Darn you Kyuubi! Why didnt you kill them?**  
**Anyway, not much to say**  
**Keep it up ^-^**

**This is really Late and I'm sorry. It was an awful writers block and I have to deal with school and stuff so I am terribly sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm kinda out of practice so tell me if you see anything wrong... **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**4 years later**

A little bliss, which was all Deidara cared for at the moment. His few moments in time when Sasori was wrapped around him, his lovers fingers intertwined in his hair as they rested together

"Dei," Sasori whispered in the darkness, the strong voice made Deidara open his eyes, "Your lashes tickle." Dei snuggled closer to his master and lover. The red-head ran his large hands through his hair and down his back, fingers brushing his bare ass. Deidara shivered.

"Hn, Danna." Deidara moaned. Sasori's fingers slipped between the blond cheeks, his fingers teasing the twitching hole. Deidara trembled as Sasori teased his flower, loving the feel of the warm fingers slipping over the opening.

A knock on the door didn't stop Sasori. He continued pushing his finger in, holding back his own moan as the tight muscles spasmed around his fingers. Haku slid smoothly into the room, he ignored the writhing figures in the bed and moved over to the full hamper in the corner behind the door. A moan from Deidara and Haku was out, not the faintest of blush on his cheeks.

Sasori climbed on top of Deidara kissing the smooth, pale neck and pinching dusty nipples. Deidara's moan was swallowed by Sasori's mouth, there tongues tangled, each male feeling the others mouth. An intimate connection. Deidara moaned as Sasori's fingers trailed down his stomach, his blunt nails playing at his belly button before pushing down more, light touch in his pubic hair made him squirm.

"Dei." Sasori whispered, his lips just on the shell of his ear. His fingers played over Deidara hard cock, tracing the vein to the head. Deidara arched as Sasori's fingers slipped under his foreskin. Sasori's released his mouth going straight for the hard nipples, his tongue and teeth playing with the brownish nubs. Deidara arched into his masters hands, the long fingers still playing with his length.

"Danna." Deidara moaned. Sasori smirked and squeezed Deidara prick, rough enough to stop of the flow of precum, but cause pleasure at the same time. He leaned close to Deidara ear, allowing his tongue to touch the shell.

"What do you want Dei." Sasori whispered huskily. Deidara opened his mouth but a sound knock on the door interrupted his answer. Deidara frowned and turned his head to the entry to his and his Danna's room. Sasori groaned and pulled away from his blond's comforting arms and walked to the door. Deidara watched with hooded eyes as his master walked stark naked to the door, ready to yell at the person intruding on their moment.

"What?" Sasori growled. A meek sound, the voice of Haku, answered.

"Breakfast is ready and Itachi wants everyone down to eat." Haku said. His voice was low, there was a moment of silence then padded footsteps as Haku walked back down the hall. Deidara closed his eyes all interest in sex gone as he thought of Haku's words. Itachi wanted to eat together; the man that had eaten away from everyone but Kisame for months after Sasuke was taken.

There were no words to describe the blow the kidnapping had on their little family. Naruto rarely spoke, his eye always the waxing pale blue, as he ran his errands for Itachi or helped the maids around the house. Haku spoke of Naruto's lack of appetite, but he had grown, he was stronger now in a physical since... emotionally he wasn't always there. Cold-hearted was what Naruto had become.

"You're thinking to loudly Dei." Sasori's amused murmur reached his ears. He opened his eyes to meet the warm chocolate of his Danna's and smiled as the red-head leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Let's shower, then we can eat." Sasori smiled. Deidara couldn't keep the cheesy grin from his face as Sasori pulled his into his arms, carrying him bridal to the already steamy bathroom.

God he loved his master!

* * *

Deidara groaned as Sasori nipped along his neck, the red-heads fingers playing along on the hem on his thin shirt. Sasori had Deidara pressed against the arch into the living room, a show for anybody to see if they walked into the foyer. Deidara noticed Sasori tasted of fresh mango and syrup, which was probably a product of his breakfast.

A rough cough distracted them both from one another, Kisame stood there, a little behind Itachi. The blind man shifted the white stick between his fingers. Naruto stood behind Kisame, that blank look prominent in his gaze

"You should quit Itachi." Sasori said. He leaned away from Deidara who sighed once his masters fingers and lips weren't on his skin anymore. Kisame had a goofy grin on his face as he stepped closer to Itachi, the blind man leaning back into his lover and slave.

"I see no reason too," Itachi muttered, "My health will no improve." Though he didn't protest when Kisame slipped the cigarette from between his fingers and placed it between his lips.

"Itachi-sama." Naruto muttered. They all turned at the formal calling and watched Zabuza walk down the hall an ebony cane between his strong fingers. Haku trailed behind him, the feme's hair had grown longer since Zabuza had grown sick. Deidara noticed that Zabuza had loss some muscle mass since he had last seen him, which was when he had originally gotten hurt. Haku allowed no one to see Zabuza in a weak physical state.

"Greetings, Itachi, Sasori." Zabuza muttered formally. Deidara nodded to Haku who stuck close to his master. Zabuza seemed to be in a bad mood and the awkward silence that followed his presence seemed to make the whole room heavy with tension. Haku pulled at Zabuza's sleeve and the large man turned, they made eye contact. A silence passed where in turn Zabuza and Haku seemed to transmit a silent message.

Zabuza turned back his friends, he opened his mouth but no words came from between his lips. Deidara squeezed Sasori's hand and watched Haku step forwards a proud look in his eye as he pushed his hair back behind his ear.

"Zabuza-sama wishes to leave, Itachi-sama, Sasori-sama." Haku said. There was a shock that whistled through the room, covering faces. Something in Naruto's eyes flashed as he made eye contact with Deidara for the first time. A quick gasp from Itachi had everyone's attention on him. The raven leaned heavily against Kisame, the dark skinned man's cigarette laid out on the ground. Snuffed out.

"Why!" Deidara heard himself cry out. Sasori squeezed his hand and he met eyes with his Danna; there was sorrow there, but also a quiet understanding.

Haku flinched as his eyes traveled in Naruto's direction, but before Deidara could look into a blond friends face he was turning away, stalking up the stairs and down the hall. Out of sight.

"Z-zabuza-sama believes that he... Haku trailed off his gaze on the floor. Zabuza placed a calming hand on the small of Haku's back, stepping closer to his charge. Haku sighed and look into Deidara's eyes, then he trailed to over their small group.

"I can't stay here," he started, "we can't stay here, Zabuza and I. The pain and misery that feels this house and good for no one and it just took us this long to figure it out... we have already packed our belongings and... and we plan to leave tomorrow morning."

Deidara couldn't describe the pain he felt as he watched tears cascade over Haku's rosy cheeks. He looked at Sasori and noticed he held eye with Zabuza's, a silent conversation only they could understand passed between the two of them. Sasori nodded and then pulled Deidara closer to him as Zabuza placed a white-knuckled hand on Haku's shoulder and lead him away. Haku cast on glance back before both on them disappeared into the kitchen. To eat their breakfast

* * *

Deidara traced the outline of his face in the glass, placing his palm over his reflections. He studied his face; his hair had grown longer, almost to the small of his back, and the fringe that covered his scope was longer, just a little over his collar bone.

"Don't think so hard Dei." Sasori said as his reflection appeared, hovering behind Deidara's own. There was a soft look in his brown eyes, he leaned down and kissed Deidara's forehead. The blond leaned back, his head touching Sasori's stomach, the red-head ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. They sat and stood in a comfortable silence soaking in each others presence.

"When?" Deidara finally asked. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck, pressing his nose into the blond's head, loving the smell of clay and baby powder.

"Whenever you want." Sasori said. He nuzzled Deidara's neck and opened his eyes to meet the sharp blue of his lover's. There was sadness in those beautiful blue eyes and all Sasori wanted to do was kiss it away, to make Deidara forget.

"A year," Deidara started, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Let's give it a year, to see if anything changes, give it a year."

* * *

Deidara watched with sorrowful eyes as the maids loaded the car with Haku and Zabuza's stuff. Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame stood off to the side with him and Naruto helped load the car. There was thunder in those stormy eyes.

"Naruto, come!" Itachi called. Naruto flinched and hesitated, but he dropped the second to last bag and moved over towards them. He kept his eyes down as he took up a place just behind Itachi on the left as Kisame stood on his right, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Deidara rubbed his eyes as his vision blurred when Haku stepped from the mansion carrying two more bags and Zabuza followed with his ebony cane and a sour look as he cast a look towards his friends... his family.

"Be safe." Deidara muttered as Haku walked up to him. He pressed a quick kiss on the raven's cheek then turned and did the same to his stoic friend; he lightly tapped Zabuza on the shoulder and looked into his steely eyes.

"Watch him Zabuza," Deidara said, the tall man look down at him and gave a quick nod. Deidara kissed him on his cheek again and watched as he nodded to Sasori and shook hands with Kisame and placed a quick kiss on Itachi's hand. Haku pressed kisses to everyone's cheeks and gave hugs to Deidara and Naruto, though Naruto's lack of emotion brought sadness into Haku's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Haku muttered. Tears came into Haku's eye when tears passed over Naruto's cheeks. Deidara placed a hand over his mouth as he watched Naruto fall to his knees a crying ripping from his throat. Everyone stood in silence as Naruto's screams echoed through their souls and into their hearts. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pressed his nose into the blond's hair.

"Come Naruto," Itachi said, breaking the silence. Naruto's cries had become soft sobs then whimpers as Itachi reached down in his general direction, though his aim was off by a few inches. "Help me into the house." The blond nodded and stood, grabbing Itachi's hand; he had grown taller then the raven now, he placed a hand on the small of Itachi's back and began to lead him towards the entrance.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the two disappear into the mansion, the silence only broken by Haku throwing the last of his and Zabuza's bags into the cars.

"I'm sorry." Haku whispered as he stepped into the passenger side of the car and the door was closed by one of the maids. Zabuza gave one final nod as he disappeared in the driver side of the car. Everyone watched in a chocked silence as the car started then began to pull off. Haku gave a sorrowful wave before the car disappeared through the canopy and over the hill.

Deidara watched his friends leave and thought of the time he had left in the house that held all of their problems. He felt that this would not be the end of their problems, he would see Haku again... Orochimaru. This was the calm before the storm.

THE END

* * *

That's the end and I'm still trying to figure out if I wanna make a sequel and also trying to edit this story.

Please Review


	11. PSA

I have created an Edited version of All the Pain for the people that don't know about it...

Please read it and I'm glad everyone still likes the original

NarutoUno2


End file.
